Alive
by Fantastic Terror
Summary: The last of the female Saiyans comes to Earth in search of the DragonBalls. And somehow, she ends up changing Piccolo forever. Please r&r...
1. Kiku's Arrival

****

Disclaimer: All contents of DragonBallZ are property of Akira Toriyama. Kiku, however, is my character.

Prologue

Kiku sat in the space pod, and watched the endless sea of stars fly by outside. Amidst the black void they twinkled like diamonds, and it was almost enough to make Kiku smile. But damn, this had been a long trip. Or maybe the heartache she'd suffered prolonged the four months it had already taken to travel from the planet Zeoola.

She was a Saiyan. In fact, she was the last remaining female. One would assume that by now in her life, a woman, she would be used to heartache and misery, being from the race that Freiza tormented. But this time, it had been different.

In one way, all the hurt Kiku has gone through is a good thing for her. For the past few years, she has traveled the universe, and has found that the cold way of the Saiyan is not the only choice. While traveling, she made friends. She learned to love, and care for people. She now has a warm heart… Even though this was nearly all taken from her in one cold moment.

… However… On Zeoola, she'd heard of a way to this time heal this dose of pain. So she set off on her journey, in search of a planet called Earth. She'd heard of this Earth- It was the planet Kakarot had been sent to destroy, and then the one that Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa had traveled to later on.

And she was so close, now. In fact,

__

Now entering new galaxy…

Kiku looked at the control panel. The computer had sounded in the space pod. A map of this new galaxy, and information on it came up on screen

__

Nine Planets

One sun

One moon

The map showed the planets in a row, and their names showed up on the screen. Her heart leapt as she scanned the names, and eventually found Earth. Her fingers typed away on the keyboard.

__

COURSE SET FOR PLANET EARTH

It then went on to flash a bit of information on Earth. However, Kiku didn't care. She leaned back in to her seat, and rubbed her aching temples.

She was almost there…

__

Hold on, my darling… I'm coming for you…

****

Chapter One

Piccolo sat, deep in meditation. The world around him seemed to dissolve as he exhibited his skill in this activity. The desert was silent, still as he levitated in mid air. What he did know was that above him, the sun was high and pleasantly warm on him. 

This was his life every day. The same thing, over and over. Mental training that would enhance his fighting.

It was a quiet time, when a threat to the Earth was not present. There were no disruptions, and no one to bother him. What was more, no idiots, and no egotistical princes to deal with.

This was the way he liked it. Little did he know, that would soon change. His whole life was about to change.

***

Earth is a densely populated planet. Kiku should have had to go miles and miles, and talk to an endless amount of people who had no idea what she was talking about to achieve what she'd set out to do. Luckily for the Saiyan, fate was on her side for once. The first person Kiku met saved her from years of traveling and searching, even though the encounter wasn't pleasant for either party.

The Saiya-jin landed her space pod in a forest, so it would be hidden. After wandering for a few moments, she found herself in an open field. A few yards in front of her, there was a little house. It was a small house, and looked cozy to Kiku, who had been living in her little space pod.

Outside the house, there was a woman. She was angrily muttering incoherent things to the purple dragon that lay lazily in the sun.

Kiku thought she might try her luck and ask this woman about what she'd come for. After all, with all the things she'd heard, she presumed they would be such a legend that everyone on the planet would know about them.

" Excuse me…"

The woman jumped, for she hadn't heard Kiku approach from the woods. Whirling around she faced the girl.

" Hello-" Kiku started in a friendly matter, but the Earthling woman cut her off.

" Who are you?! What are you doing here?"

The Saiyan opened her mouth to respond, but it was then that the angry woman took a good look at her. Kiku was around five foot five, small, but with a body that possessed perfect curves. She was beautiful, pink lips, high cheekbones, and a fair complexion. Spilling down her back was long, thick black hair.

Like a dark cloud, jealousy and a tinge of fear settled over her as she realized something that had not come to her attention yet.

" You'd better not be here for my Goku!"

Kiku wrinkled her nose.

" Your who?"  
The woman stamped her foot.

" My husband!"  
Shaking her head, the Saiyan somewhat snidely asked,

" What would I want with an Earthling?"

At this, the Earth woman's face twisted in to rage. First this woman invades her property, then she insults her kind. This was not something she intended to take lying down…

" Oh?! And do you have a problem with us humans?!"  
Suddenly, Kiku realized that she didn't have to stand around and listen to some low female from this 'Human' race yell at her all day. After all, she was a Saiyan. Maybe she'd have a little fun since she was already there. Maybe she'd test the strength of the humans. After all, she was in that space pod for a while, and was now itching for a good fight.

Boldly, she took a step forward.

" And if I do?"

The woman nearly fully growled at her.

" Then I'll teach you not to."

Mockingly, Kiku laughed. She began to power up.

" You wanna go? Fine."

With a yell, she powered up all the way. Her outstanding power level rose until her ebony hair became golden. Underneath her clothes, her small, but strong muscles showed.

All over the Earth, those who could sense power sensed hers with shock. And immediately, the woman knew just what she was looking at. At once, she screamed, and backed away.

" You're… You're… A Super Saiyan!"

Kiku smiled, and ran her hand through her hair. It still rests on her back, because since she is a female, when she powers up to SSJ, her mane stays down, instead of defying gravity, as the males.

" Ah… So you've heard of us. I suppose that's to be expected. We are great after all…"

The woman was about to respond, when the back door of the house opened, and two people came out. Two males, one a boy.

" Wow! Dad, do you feel that?" The boy asked the man.

The man nodded.

" I do."

They looked towards the source of the immense energy coming from their background, and were just as surprised at the person who displayed it as they were when they first felt the power.

" A Saiyan!" The boy exclaimed.

" A female Saiyan." The other added, which got him an evil look from the woman Kiku had argued with. The female Saiya-jin figured that this had to be her beloved Goku.

But wait… That couldn't be right…

Kiku knew this man. She hadn't seen him in a long, long, time, but as she looked at him, obviously grown up, and she caught his scent, faint but existing, she knew who was in front of her.

" Kakarot!" She spit out. Goku froze. Then, he nodded.

The human woman stomped her foot.

" Ah-hah! You _do_ know him!"

" QUIET!" She yelled, for her patience with the woman was ended. The woman shrunk back. By the look on her face, Kiku could tell she did not back down often.

" Chi Chi…" Goku looked over at his wife. " I think you and Gohan should go inside.

He watched the two do this, then looked back at Kiku, an angry look on his face for her raising her voice at his wife.

" Sorry…" She muttered. " Kakarot, where did you go? You were sent to destroy this planet years ago!"  
Goku sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

" I hit my head, and lost my memory, and this has been my home ever since."

Kiku gave him an odd look.

" So you don't know who you are?!"

He shook his head

" No, I know all right. A few years ago, my brother came to earth, and told me everything."

Kiku's eyes widened, and she froze. She became quiet, for a few moments, as she felt her heart sink, and she choked back a sob. However, Kiku wouldn't cry. She'd done this far too much over the past few months.

Wiping a single tear from her eyes, with the back of her sleeve, she looked back at Goku.

" Other Saiyans were here before me… Nappa and Vegeta. That fool of a Saiyan is dead, but I know that the Prince is not. I take it you know him.

Sarcasm dripped from Goku's voice.

" Yeah… We all know Vegeta very well."

Though it had sunk a few moments before, her heart now leapt at the thought of seeing her Prince.

" Can you take me to him? Please… I have just arrived on Earth. I know no one, and I know almost nothing about this planet. Before, I didn't mean to cause trouble with your wife, really!

" I… I just must see him, after all these years… Please, Kakarot."  
When Kiku looked at him, her eyes were full of emotion, and passion, enough to touch Goku's heart. Finally, he agreed.

*

Goku took her in to the city.

" Where are we?" The female asked when they finally landed.

" Capsule Corp." Goku replied, as he pressed the doorbell.

Kiku cocked her head at it. _What did that do? Was it to open the door? Because it didn't… Hmm…_

" This planet is strange… And it's inhabitants resemble us a striking amount, these 'Humans'…"

She was provided with another example of the validity of her words as the door opened. There in the doorway, stood a pretty woman, with blue hair that reached her shoulders. In her arms was a small child with purple hair.

" Oh!" She exclaimed. " Goku! What a nice surprise!"

He held up a and in a wave.

" Hey, Bulma. Nice to see you-"

But the woman had gasped shortly.

" A… A female Saiyan… But I thought you were all gone…"

As these words struck her, Kiku looked at the floor.

This had been a fact Kiku had had to live with for several years now. And even at this time, it was still hard to swallow… They were all gone… All but a select few… Every now and then, she still shed tears over it.

When she realized her head was in the clouds, she responded solemnly.

" It's a long story… But I need to see-"  
Bulma cut her off.

" I know what you want." There was a slightly icy tone to her voice. " You need to see Vegeta. But answer me this first- Are you yet another Saiyan coming to Earth to try and kill us all? Huh?"  
She'd been yelled at so much that day, Kiku's normally exited nature had died down. Normally, she would have become angry, but she was so tired, emotionally and physically from the trip.

" No." She told Bulma in a sad, slow tone. " I have no intentions of evil. I have come to Earth for one reason, but now that I am here, I must see Vegeta."

Bulma looked at the woman. And she didn't begin to trust her until she looked in to her eyes. They shone hurt in an almost blinding glow. Finally, she sighed, and invited her in.

" Vegeta!" She called out. " There's someone here to see you!"

" What? Who's bothering me this time?"  
Kiku had to smile as she heard the Prince's voice. His boots could be heard stomping on down the hall. Butterflies fluttered around Kiku's stomach as she heard him approach, apprehension filling her.

And just like that- There he was.

He was older now, as was she, but it was a lot more visible on him. He was beginning to lose his hair, ( a fact Kiku found a bit amusing), but he'd managed to hold on to his good looks. Against the spandex of his Saiyan suit, muscles that were bigger and stronger than the last time she'd seen him bulged… _It's no wonder this Bulma woman keeps him around…_

Her train of thought was broken as his loud voice boomed through the living room.

" I knew it!!" He cried. " I knew I'd felt that energy before, but I couldn't place it to the person!!" He paused, staring at her for a few moments, pure shock in his face. Finally, he spit out her name, and began to speak again. " Kiku! You're still alive!"

Without a word, she nodded. Vegeta crossed the room, and much to everyone's surprise, took Kiku in to his arms. Immediately, she returned the embrace.

This was a rare show of empathy in the Saiyan Prince… But he would not just shake off the fact that this was Kiku in his arms. She was the only one of the Saiyans he had grown up with that weren't dead. Raditz, Nappa, they were gone… All the Saiyans were gone. But not her.

" You escaped." He breathed, looking at her. " But how?"  
She sighed.

" It is a long story, my Prince."

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N.: So? What do you think? Yeah, it's a great coincidence she meets Chi Chi first… Next, Kiku's story comes out…


	2. The Story Comes Out

****

Chapter Two

Vegeta led Kiku in to the backyard, where they sat. For a long, long time, the Prince looked at the female Saiyan. She was still beautiful- But at the moment, that was the least important matter.

" I have… So … Many questions…" Vegeta struggled.

Gently Kiku told him,

" I'm not going anywhere, my Prince."

Vegeta stuttered a bit, before settling on a question. His mind was spinning, but somehow, he'd managed to do this.

" How… When and how did you escape."

Looking at how blue this planet's sky was, she replied.

" I left Vegeta-sei a short time after you and Nappa departed."

" How?" Vegeta demanded.

A pained look crossed Kiku's face, and she wouldn't look at the prince. She kept her eyes on the fluffy, white clouds above.

" I… I would rather not discuss that at the moment. After I tell you the rest of the story perhaps."

It was his anxiousness and curiosity to hear the rest of it that let Vegeta allow her to continue.

" Very well." He told her, finally. " Go on."  
Kiku attempted just this.

" Well… She began. " After I escaped, I traveled the universe. I saw much and learned much… I… I've changed my Prince. You see I- …Wait…" Something had occurred to her. " Vegeta… Kakarot was sent to destroy this planet. Why is it that you didn't do this when you arrived?"

Vegeta shouted his answer quickly.

" Because we came for the DragonBalls!"

" Oh… Then… How come you didn't take over the planet?"

He screwed his eyes shut.

" Just… Continue with your tale, Kiku."  
Kiku cocked her head at his response. Gently, she went to touch his arm, but he shook her off and looked at her again.

" Please."  
Naturally, Kiku was worried about what was wrong with her Prince. She could suspect the answer to the last question, but still…

Anyway, she knew that this was the wrong way to begin her time on Earth, pressing and arguing with Vegeta. Besides, there was a chance that she would be there for quite a while if her quest took long. There was no sense in getting off on the wrong foot.

She began again.

" All right. Let's see… Ah. So as I stated, I traveled the universe, living on different planets. For a year, I lived on the planet … Dromlonn (1), and most recently, on the planet Zeoola, which was where I heard about what I desire here on Earth.

" However, I left something important out… Forgive me, this is all out of order, but eventually, you will hear the whole tale, the way I am comfortable telling it… When I left Vegeta-sei, I was carrying a child."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

" What?! Who is the father?!"  
The female blinked.

" You… Don't remember who…?"  
For a few moments, Vegeta searched him mind and memories for the one who could have fathered Kiku's child. And when the information reached him quite quickly, he felt slightly foolish for not recalling immediately. After all, it had gone on for years.

" Raditz." Vegeta said in a low voice.

" Yes." Kiku whispered, barely audible.

Vegeta sighed.

" You do know that he's…"

Kiku whimpered gently.

" I know… I've known since…"

The Prince nodded, acknowledging her words, and saving her from speaking the ones she did not desire to.

" The bond you shared was that strong? You were light years away…"

Attempting to keep from shedding her tears in front of Vegeta, Kiku ran her hand through her hair.

" The moment it happened, I… Felt Raditz die. His son did, too."

Vegeta watched Kiku's sorrowful response.

" He was at times a fool. But a great warrior, as well. I suppose his- Ah! Your son! He is the last remaining pureblood Saiyan! You must bring him to me!"  
Kiku did nothing, and said nothing for several moments. Then she stood, and walked a few paces away from Vegeta.

" My apologies, my Prince. But I fear I can not do this."

Behind her she could hear him rise to his feet.

" Why is this? Where is he?"

There was another silence from Kiku. Then,

" In the same state as Raditz."

Vegeta's voice boomed through the air.

" WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO FOOLISH?!"  
Slowly, Kiku turned to face him. When she did, even the mighty Saiyan prince feared the look in her eyes. They held a burning rage, its fires walls of flames.

" It wasn't my fault." Her voice was a deep growl, and possessed a feral tone. " I _never_ wanted anything to happen to him- EVER! I loved him. He was my heart and soul… And yet it is because of me that he died."

Vegeta looked at her skeptically.

" It still sounds to me as if it is your fault, Kiku."

Tears threatened, amidst the anger.

" Listen to me!" She cried. " While I spent time on Dromlonn, I was… Close with the leader of the Dromlonnian army, General… General… Dauban. He promised me everything when I was lost, and had nearly nothing. I could have a home, and possessions, and he would provide for me. Unfortunately, I was rather attracted to him. So I accepted.

" Being with him gave me a high power on Dromlonn, one which I must admit I enjoyed having. However, I soon grew to dislike him. He was clod and cared not for us. Eventually, when I attempted to leave, he became angered. But instead of killing me, he… Damn him, he killed my little Zucchi…"(2)

As she slumped back on the grass, Vegeta watched her blink back tears. He knew she had changed. It surprised him not, though. As they grew up, she was always the compassionate one. Or, perhaps as compassionate as one can be when raised in the ways of the Saiyans.

Kiku was the one who cared deeply for her friends and comrades, that is the correct explanation. Obviously to Vegeta, she had learned to love. Another fact on the subject of the female he was aware of was the fact that the last person in her life she had been close to loving was Raditz.

Vegeta might have disapproved of these emotions, only he'd changed as well. Not as drastically as Kiku had, but enough to become a father. Deep down, it ate at him to see Kiku nearly destroyed like this. Upon her explanation on the death of Zucchi, he'd realized that it truly hadn't been her fault, and that she wasn't just saying this to appear more responsible with her son. Then again, he should have known- The Kiku he'd grown up with would never have done that, would never have let that happen.

The Prince now found the most consoling words he could.

" Zucchi… It is a strong Saiyan name."

Kiku looked up at him, and managed a smile. This little show of empathy from the Prince of the Saiyans meant something to her, for in the past, he had rarely exhibited any emotion besides anger, and especially not sympathy.

Her assumptions had been met, and she realized that he too, had differed. Kiku was grateful, for it eliminated an apprehension she'd fretted over while traveling to Earth- What would Vegeta make of her loving, caring self?… Well, it had phased him not.

As Kiku pondered this, Vegeta broke her thoughts with another question.

" Kiku, tell me now- How did you escape?"

The female sadly sighed.

" Very well… I was lucky, I suppose. You see, I had help from an unexpected place. Not an ounce of me is proud of it, but it was something I needed to do, for I could stand Freiza no longer. An escape was offered to me, and I took the opportunity. Zarbon told me if I lay with him, he would let me go… So I did."  
Vegeta clenched a fist. Out of the corner of her eye, Kiku saw this.

" I'm sorry, Vegeta! I lay with the enemy! But you remember what it was like under Freiza's rule! You knew it better than any of us! I was _not_ letting my son grow up suffering the same fate we suffered."  
The male fought his anger at hearing of her sleeping with Zarbon. The Saiyans had hated him almost as much as Freiza. It was maddening- The thought of the strong, beautiful Saiyan with the arrogant ( though equally lovely) henchman of Frieza.

He hoped the next question changed the subject.

" So why do you come to Earth?"

Flushing, Kiku looked away.

" You may laugh at this part, Vegeta."

" I assure you, I'm in no mood to laugh."

Kiku paused and looked at the prince, before speaking again.

" Well it sounded to me like a fairy tale. But I am desperate… As I told you, the last planet I stayed on was Zeoola. This was where I went to escape _his _grasp after what happened. On Zeoola, the friends I made sympathized with my loss. Lovely people, really. They told me of a legend that supposedly exists here on Earth.

" It is said that magical items known as DragonBalls exist. There are seven, and once collected, a Dragon is summoned, and will grant the collected wishes… Holy Cosmos… I want my son back."

As Kiku spoke the last few sentences, a smile tinged with a smirk crossed Vegeta's face. The female expected to hear the snickering laughter she'd all but forgotten. But it never came.

" Kiku… I believe I might be of assistance."

*

When Kiku followed Vegeta in to the house, Bulma was arguing with a tall male of a species Kiku had never seen before.

" I don't know! Vegeta dragged her in to the yard!"

Piccolo yelled down at the woman, panicked.

" Where is she? Her power… It's immense… There's no way her intentions are good!"  
It was then that Kiku spoke up.

" Don't worry." She told him dryly. " They are indeed good. I possess no desire to eliminate this planet or its inhabitants."  
Piccolo looked towards the voice. As he set his sights on the woman, he froze, and stood stiff as a statue. Slowly, he basked in the sight of her as something he never felt before swam through him. A tingling sensation went through his body, but that stopped when he caught her scent- The scent of a Saiyan.

As the realization of what she was settled, a fear set in him.

" What's the matter, Piccolo?" Vegeta sneered. " Afraid of us?"  
The Prince got himself a nasty glare, and laughed.

" Kiku, this is our dearest Namek, Piccolo." His amused voice was saturated with sarcasm. " And my exquisite, yet obviously frightening acquaintance is Kiku."

Piccolo took one last look at her, before going off towards the door.

" Charmed."

*

" So tell me. Why does Kiku need the DragonBalls?"

Bulma spoke to Vegeta as she rummaged around in her workshop, searching for the Dragon Radar. Vegeta had insisted Kiku use it, but the woman was curious as to know what the Balls were being used for. She'd forgotten the look she'd seen on Kiku's face earlier, and now expected some selfish reason. After all, she hadn't always had the very best experiences with Saiyans in the past.

" Her son was killed. She wishes to bring him back."  
Bulma drew in her breath. Vegeta's words had nearly broken her heart. It became worse when Vegeta told her Kiku's story.

A happy squeal came from the kitchen. Bulma looked through the window in the workshop to see Kiku entertaining Baby Trunks. The female Saiyan was smiling at the child, but it was clear she missed Zucchi.

As Bulma watched the two interact, she couldn't imagine losing Trunks, and couldn't imagined the pain the woman must have felt when her own son was taken from her. Deep down, she regretted misjudging the woman, for she had done this simply because she was of the Saiya-jin race.

Buried in the back of her desk was the Dragon Radar. She hoped and prayed it could help.

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N.: So? How's it going so far? Oh… Please r&r…

Next: Kiku begins her search for the DragonBalls.

(1)… I couldn't come up with a name for the planet, so I had my little brother make up nonsense words… -_-.

(2) He really does have a Saiyan name. He's name after a Zucchini ( It's said Zuky.) ^_^…


	3. The Odd Little Old Man

****

Chapter Three

" I couldn't help but hear." Bulma told Kiku the next day, when she came to the Earth woman for the Dragon Radar. " Vegeta told me… I'm sorry."  
Kiku weakly smiled.

" Thank you… Bulma, I appreciate this very much."

Bulma smiled back.

" Of course."

The Saiyan hugged herself.

" I want to begin immediately. The sooner I do, the sooner I can see my Zucchi again."

The human nodded.

" Right… Now here's how the Dragon Radar works."

*

Kiku flew over Earth, traveling miles and miles over land and sometimes sea. Every moment, she found something new about the planet. It was mostly a rich and thriving place, plants and animals living healthily. Although, the urban regions were becoming perhaps too numerous, and the factories released perhaps too many fumes in to the air. However, the Earthlings hadn't managed to kill themselves so far.

She came across many new things as the landscape drifted along below her. There was no desire to stop and explore, though. The Saiyan wanted Zucchi in her arms, and nothing more. Maybe when things were a bit back to normal…

Kiku planned to stay on Earth. If the DragonBalls worked, she would raise her son on the planet. What was more, she would be living amongst those with Saiyan blood once again. Often throughout the years, she had missed her race, cruel creatures they had been or not.

The Dragon Radar beeped along, and Kiku looked at it. She realized that she was getting close to the first one, and promptly switched the tracking screen to close range, for this would give her a more exact location of the Ball.

When she figured out she was around a mile away, her heart fell. She was flying over the ocean.

" Curse it!" She spat. " It's in the middle of the sea!"

Momentarily, she paused, and attempted to devise a plan. But in the end, she decided she would play it be ear when she arrived at the correct spot.

So on she went, the blue depths mocking her below. _This is only the first Ball I'm to come across, _she thought bitterly as she flew, her mood becoming worse and worse with every moment, _I wonder where the next one will be, up Kakarot's-_

" Wait a moment…" Kiku was brought up short.

For a rare moment, she questioned her heightened senses as she squinted, trying to discern if she saw was a mirage or not. Upon continuing on, finally, she found that her eyes did not fool her. Another glance at the Dragon Radar brought the information that the Ball was actually on this tiny little island that sat in the middle of the sea.

The next thing she found when she slowed her speed to land was that there was a lone little house sitting on the island. Kiku hoped its inhabitants would not be in her way. But then again, few things stood in the way of the Saiyans.

As she landed, the rather large turtle that had been basking in the sun awoke, and looked at her. Kiku approached.

" Hello." She greeted him, her disposition cheery again. " I was wondering if the owner of this house was at home."

The turtle nodded, then turned to call to the house.

" Master Roshi! There's a woman here to see you!"  
From inside the house came the pattering of excited feet. Kiku supposed that this person didn't get many visitors. She hoped she wouldn't have to stay long to entertain them. A moment or so later, a bald old man burst out the front door. He looked at Kiku, a goofy grin sliding over his wrinkled face.

" Wow! That was fast! I just called!"  
Puzzled, Kiku cocked her head.

" I… Don't understand…"

Master Roshi shook his head.

" It doesn't matter." Behind his sunglasses, he looked her up and down several times. " Mm-mm-mmm." He licked his lips.

The Saiyan had no intention of standing around all day.

" You must be wondering why I am here. I need to collect the DragonBalls."

One of the old man's eyebrows cocked. _Role-playing, hmm?? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along…_

He waved his hand at her.

" You don't need them. _I_ can make your wishes and dreams come true."

As Kiku followed him inside, she noted how she had not been told of this strange old man who could grant wishes from the Zeoolans, who had taken a great deal of interest in the planet Earth. She wasn't so sure she could trust his words.

Inside, Kiku looked around the house. Bulma had told her what the DragonBalls looked like, now where was this odd little old man hiding his?…

__

Ah-hah! Finally, her eyes fell upon what had to be it, and she hurried over. Picking up the smooth sphere in her hand, she examined it. Adorning it's smooth yellow shape were three small red stars.

" Here it is…" She breathed. _Six more left._

Master Roshi approached.

" You know, there are plenty of other… _Balls_ around you could take an interest in…"

The Saiyan didn't tear her gaze away from the object in her hand.

" That's nice." She told him nonchalantly. " But all I care for is the DragonBalls."  
The old man was beginning to get impatient. _What's wrong with this one? She's so reluctant…_ He took another look at her then, and decided she would most likely be worth it.

" So." He casually shoved his hand in to his pockets. " How much?"  
Finally, Kiku looked over at him, confused again.

" What do you… Oh. I see. You want me to pay you for the DragonBall. Well, what was the price you paid for it?"  
Again, he looked at her strangely.

" Well, I didn't buy it. I'm just sorta keeping it out of the wrong hands. But that's not important! The price I was talking about-"

" Oh, let me take the DragonBall with me? Please? I'll return it when my wish is granted! I beg of you!"

Master Roshi took her hand in his.

" It's like I told you. _I_ can grant all your wishes."  
Kiku smiled brightly.

" Oh! Then… I need my son returned to me from Other World."

The man let her hand drop. _What _with_ her? I've never seen her before. She's still not cooperating. Either she's really strange or just really blind to hints._

" I'm sorry, Miss." He rubbed the back of his neck. " I can't do anything of the sort."  
The female's face fell.

" Oh." She said sadly. For a few moments, there had been hope, but that had vanished quickly at these words. " Then… You see, if you can't help me, I really need the DragonBalls. Please let me take this one?"

Exasperated, Master Roshi sighed. _If it makes her happy. Maybe she'll start now._

" No sense in denying a pretty girl like you anything."  
Kiku beamed.

" Thank you! Thank you so very much! Collecting the DragonBalls means more to me than I can say!"

Hurriedly, she went out the door, a bewildered Master Roshi on her heels.

" Wait!" He called to her. " Where are you-"

" Master Roshi!" The voice of the turtle came from around the bend of the house.

" There's another woman here to see you!"

The old man cocked an eyebrow, then went to see who had arrived. Succumbing to her curiosity, Kiku followed, wanting to know what kind of people were friends with the 'Odd Little Old Man'.

" Hey!" The old man grinned at the newly arrived woman. He then looked back at Kiku. " I thought it was strange that you got here so fast."

The new female groaned.

" Aw, damn! Not you again!" She sighed. " Ten extra zeni this time!"

Wrinkling her nose, Kiku studied the annoyed woman in disgust.

She was wearing very little clothing. Never in her life had Kiku sunk so low as to exploit herself and her body in that fashion and never had she possessed any respect for the females that chose to do so. In her view, a lack of garments meant a lack of intelligence. What was more, a lack of pride. It would have resulted in creating a bad name for the Saiyans, for she was now a representative of her people if she'd chosen to clothe herself like this woman had.

On Dromlonn, she been exposed to these sorts of females. They enjoyed parading around the Dromlonnian army, teasing and flirting with the soldiers. At times, they even came a little too close to Dauban for Kiku's comfort. One of the ending points to their relationship was when she'd found the General lay with these women when Kiku wasn't in the vicinity… Perhaps the most vile of these were the ones that were paid for the opportunity to lay with.

… Suddenly, it all came together for Kiku. The appearance of the newly arrived woman, the confusion she and Master Roshi had shared, the issues with payment… She understood.

The fire in Kiku's eyes raged as she looked at the old man.

" You _insect_! How _dare_ you! You mistook me for your whore!!"

The man froze at her shouts. Kiku began again.

" Never have I encountered such insolence! Foolish human, you shall pay!"

Now, as stated, Kiku changed much from her original Saiyan personality. But she did not lose her power or her pride. She would not take such an insult.

Holding the DragonBall in one hand, she released an energy blast with the other. It wasn't an incredibly strong blast, it wasn't her draining Itai(1) Attack, but it was one that proved strong enough to send Master Roshi flying through the wall of his house.

***

As the sunset splashed pastel colors through the evening sky, Kiku had six of the DragonBalls. And just her luck- She approached the seventh, and quickly, the Radar told her. Except for having to deal with Master Roshi, finding the balls had not been all that difficult. But she was near, yet far.

Her journey brought her to an endless desert. As she landed gracefully, she checked the Radar, and began to walk in the direction that the last Ball was in. The beeps from the machine grew louder and more numerous as she grew closer.

Her focus was on the Dragon Radar, so she didn't know anyone was in front of her until she wandered under the long shadow their tall form cast. Looking up, Kiku found Piccolo standing in her way of the last DragonBall.

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N.: So? How's it going? I was trying to be funny, the whole part about Roshi thinking Kiku is a prostitute. -_-…

Next: Will Piccolo prevent her from getting the last DragonBall? What are his motives?


	4. Zucchi Returned

****

Chapter Four

Boldly, Kiku glared up at Piccolo, though he was several heads taller than she was. This enraged her- Being so close and he attempting to keep her from her goal. She would not stand for it.

" Out of my way!" She snapped at him.

He clenched a fist, and looked her over. The memories of the past he'd had with Saiyans flashed through his head. It was full of pain, including death for himself, and for the rest of the Z Fighters- His only friends. There was no way he would let the past repeat itself.

However, like the others, he had Kiku all wrong. Just, he did not know it.

" No." He told her in a low voice.

Rage took over Kiku as she fought the urge to power up, and discard of the Namek.

" Why?!" She yelled at him, a stamp of her foot accompanying the word.

Piccolo looked her straight in the eye.

" I do not know remember your name, nor do I care to know it. But I know your race, and the foolish actions they have partaken in here on Earth. The last of your people who came to Earth desiring the DragonBalls wished to be immortal, and rule the universe. I wonder… Are you just doing Vegeta's dirty work?"  
Kiku clenched her teeth. _Obviously, this ' Namek' or whatever they are called knows Vegeta. So why is it that he does not acknowledge the fact that the Prince has changed? Is he merely a fool?_

" Vegeta desires them not." Kiku waved his notion off. " But _I_ want them. _I _need them."  
" WHY? To wreak havoc on this planet and others like it? To take innocent lives? To-"

With a yell, Kiku powered up her energy to her Super Saiyan mark.

" Enough! I will tolerate you no longer!"  
With unmatched agility, she landed a hard punch to the Namek's gut. He never even saw her move. The hit was hard enough to knock the wind right out of him, even with the powerful abdominal muscles he possessed. This was to be expected, though, for Kiku was much stronger than he was.

With the impact and the loss of breath, Piccolo gasped for air, as he felt his body give in. His knees went first, and his entire body collapsed to the ground soon after. His head spun, but deep in his conscious he noted that he'd never taken a hit quite as hard as that one. And even deeper down, amidst the anger and panic for his life, he was impressed, although this fact was not in his direct knowledge.

A smirk of satisfaction on her face, Kiku watched his large green figure crumple to the ground. She checked to see if he was still breathing, even though she cared not if she had killed him. For a few moments, she admired her quick but effective work, then remembered the last DragonBall. She knew that eventually, Piccolo would gather his strength and his breath back, so she didn't have all the time in the world.

After some quick digging in the velvety sand, she found it. The seventh DragonBall. From the pouch where she kept the other six, she caught a faint glow, and found that the seventh was doing the same. It was time.

*

__

I can not believe it… I have all seven. Kiku flew through the air, her heart soaring as well._ Now let me see… Bulma stated that after I collect them I am to return to Capsule Corp, and she'll summon the Dragon._

Her hair turning golden with the Super Saiyan level, her speed climbed rapidly. To Kiku, she couldn't get back fast enough. If indeed it were all true, it was now only a matter of time before she could have her Zucchi back.

***

" No way!" Bulma's eyes widened when Kiku told her she had collected all seven of the Balls.

Kiku nodded.

" It is true, Bulma. Thank you so much for lending me the DragonRadar."

She held the device out to the human who was still almost too shocked to take it from her. Finally, she did though, and placed it back inside the desk. When she looked back at Kiku, the Saiyan was wringing her hands.

" Can we… Can we… Summon the… Dragon yet?"  
Warmly, Bulma smiled.

" Yes."  


Kiku and Bulma went out in to the back yard of Capsule Corp. Vegeta came with them, and when the human took the pouch containing the balls, the Prince noticed how hard the female Saiyan had been shaking, from the high amount of nervousness inside her.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

" Enough, Kiku. Fear is only for the weak. The human keeps her word. You will have your son returned to you, soon."

With the feel of Vegeta's calming hands on her, and the words he spoke, Kiku relaxed a bit more. She watched Bulma arrange the Balls on the yard. Holding up her hands above them, she began to speak.

" Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you forth! Shenron!"

At once, the sky grew dark. The balls began to glow brighter than when they had all been collected. Up from them came a strong beam of light, reaching almost to the heavens. Kiku gasped, for as the light began to fade, it was replaced by a large creature- Shenron, the Dragon of Earth.

" Oh…" She began to shake again, but Bulma took her hand.

" It's okay." The woman told her, watching Kiku stare up at the creature.

It spoke to the three.

" You have disturbed my slumber. Make your wishes, so I may go back to rest."

Kiku opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't say a word. She then closed her eyes, took a breath, and tried again.

" I… I… Eternal Dragon, I wish that my son, Zucchi may be returned to me from Other World!… Please!"

The Dragon paused, then spoke again.

" It has been granted."

" Ah!" A smile took over Kiku's face.

A few moments passed, Kiku nearly fainting with anticipation. Bulma and Vegeta looked on, expectant as well. Then at last, he appeared with him.

Drawing in her breath, and then forgetting to breathe, Kiku froze as she looked at him. It seemed time had stood still, and the only people in existence were those four people on the Capsule Corp backyard. Kiku could hardly function, but through the fog in her head, she heard Vegeta behind her, hiss almost silently,

" Holy Cosmos! He _is_ Raditz's son!"

On the ground in front of them stood a young Saiyan. Bewilderment was planted on his face as he looked around. He wasn't all that big, for he wasn't all that old. Already he was handsome, and this was because he had gained his father's looks, and these were softened by his mother's. He even had Raditz's hair, long and wild, but it had been tied back.

Finally, as he looked around, his eyes landed on Kiku.

" Mother!!" He shouted.

Tears of happiness forming in her eyes, Kiku yelped the name of this newly arrived Saiyan.

" Zucchi!"  
Mother and son rushed towards one another, fiercely embracing. Kiku clutched him in a mothers embrace, a tear or two splashing against her son's shoulder, as he buried his face in her hair. Gently, she stroked his own hair, feeling the softness it still had. Deeply, she breathed in his scent, as it had seemed like an eternity that she had smelled it. She had not forgotten it, though…

She knew not how long they had held each other. Their moment was ended only when the booming voice of the Dragon was heard again.

" You have one more wish…"  
Kiku looked up at him, then at Bulma, then at Vegeta.

" I…I…" She struggled for words as she stood. " I did not even think that there would be more than one wish! Forgive me, but I do not have another."

" It's okay." Bulma told her. She then looked at the Dragon, and asked if they could have another wish in four months. The Dragon granted them this, but Kiku was nearly oblivious to it, as she gazed down at her son. When the darkness of the sky cleared, she got an even better view of him. She kneeled down so that her eyes met those of Zucchi.

" Mother… I… " His eyes were thoughtful. " Dauban… He killed me. So how is it that I am back?"

Kiku looked at him, noting for perhaps the millionth time she noted how much he resembled his father.

" Zucchi, did you see the Dragon?"  
Her son nodded.

" Yes."

" I made a wish." Kiku told him softly. " I wished that your would be returned to me. And here you are…"

A smile crossed his face.

" I missed you, mother."

More tears threatening, Kiku let out a shaky breath.

" I missed you, too… Oh, Zucchi!"

They embraced again, and this time there would be no interruptions from impatient Dragons. But what about fearful Namekkians?

" Bulma! Bulma, where are you?!" The panicked voice of Piccolo came through the air as he landed at Capsule Corp. As the woman approached him, he clasped her shoulders, fear in his eyes.

" The Dragon! It was summoned here!"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

" Yes… And?"

" Was it granted to the Saiyan female I was acquainted with yesterday?"  
Again, the blue-haired woman nodded. Piccolo felt his heart pound in his chest at the apprehension that a wish had been granted that could threaten people's lives, but attempted to not fully lose his composure.

" You fool! How could you?! Don't you remember the kinds of wishes the Saiyans want with the DragonBalls?"

" BITE YOUR TONGUE, YOU NAMEK IDIOT!"

Bulma and Piccolo looked to see Vegeta approach, his teeth grit it in anger. He shook his head in disgust.

" How dare you speak of the Saiyans in that manner! Please! As if _you_ were always innocent, Piccolo! You have absolutely no right to talk as if you are all nobleness and charity!"

Vegeta now motioned to Kiku and Zucchi, across the yard. The Saiyan female glared at the Namek, and her son simply looked on at all of this. He seemed very tired.

" For your information." Vegeta poked Piccolo's chest. " The woman merely wanted her offspring returned to her from the dead. I'm sure that since you yourself has died, you can sympathize."

Mockery dripped from the Prince's voice at this last sentence, but Piccolo had barely heard it. Instead, he looked past Vegeta, at the two Saiyans. Not even acknowledging the Prince's cold glare, he slowly walked to where Kiku and Zucchi still held one another.

Inwardly, the Namek regretted not seeing past her ebony hair and the scent that had meant fear and death in the past. He supposed that just as Vegeta had once been all power and bloodlust, she too, had differed from these ways. But he would not so deeply apologize, and so thoroughly explaining his reasons for doing so.

" I misjudged you." Piccolo told her. " And though you left me unconscious in the desert, I apologize."

Kiku blinked. Maybe there was a little more to this Namek than she had granted him. However, she was still annoyed at him for the day's previous meeting, and would not forgive him just yet.

Eventually, Kiku remembered the manners she'd learned along her travels amongst the galaxies. Standing, she took Zucchi's hand, and led him over to where Bulma and Vegeta stood.

" Obviously, this is my son, Zucchi." She laughed as she told them. It had been quite a while since she'd engaged in laughter. " And this is Bulma…" She motioned to the human woman. " She helped me get you back. We owe her." She winked at her son. " And this… This is Vegeta."  
Zucchi raised his eyebrows.

" Oh! Mother has told me of you! You're- You're the Prince!"

Immediately, he fell to his knee in a bow before the Saiyan.

A smirk now settled on Vegeta's face.

" It has been quite a while since anyone has done that."

***

A system of intergalactic mail had been invented by this point in intelligent life's existence. Much to Kiku's delight, this meant she could write to her Zeoolan friends of her regaining Zucchi, and what she had found out about Earth so far.

She had put Zucchi to bed rather early. It turned out that being brought back to life did a number on one's energy. They had both wanted to talk and talk, even though they only had to catch up on a matter of months, but nonetheless, the boy had been exhausted. So now Kiku sat up all alone, typing away on her mini-computer. Only, on Earth they were called ' laptops'.

__

To all my dear Zeoolans;

Salutations coming from the planet Earth. I pray to the Holy Cosmos that you are all well. I certainly am, and so is my Zucchi!

The legends are true- the DragonBalls do_ exist! With help from a lovely human female named Bulma, ( and no thanks to an old pervert and a Namekkian who may need an attitude adjustment,) I was able to collect the Balls all in one day, and have the Dragon grant my wish._

Earth is all in all a pleasant place. I fear its inhabitants do not care for its environment as the Zeoolans do, but it is only bad in certain areas. The majority race on this planet is the species called Humans. They are not the most powerful or interesting creatures I have encountered, but a certain one has been most helpful. I have found that their personality characteristics vary much within their species.

Curious- I have encountered two Saiyans from my past. The first I came upon is a Saiyan called Goku who, believe it or not, had the mission of destroying Earth years ago! The second Saiyan is the Prince- Vegeta. I grew up with him, and was so pleased to once again set eyes on him. He seems to be involved with this Bulma human. She even bore his child. This was much to my surprise, for I would have thought he would have demanded a pure-blooded Saiyan.

Anyway, that is all. I will write again If I have more to say. In the meantime, thank you so much for the information on the DragonBalls. They are not legend to us any more!

All the love in my heart,

Kiku

P.S. If you need anything at all, you must tell me. I am forever in debt.

SEND MESSAGE

Kiku typed in the command.

TO: Recipient 25341 on the Planet: Zeoola

SENDING MESSAGE…

MESSAGE SENT

With a content sigh, Kiku sat back in her chair. It was at that moment that Vegeta entered the room.

" Sleep, you fool!" He told her. " You will begin to lose your energy!"

Kiku was indeed tired, but she was too tired to let Vegeta's growlings phase her. Instead, she cocked an eyebrow at the Prince she knew was more of her equal now, instead of her ruler.

" And yourself, my Prince?"

Vegeta glared at her, sensing her level of cockiness.

" For your information, it is a sleeping disorder. It is diagnosed as… In… In… Oh, fuck it all!" He struggled for the words, then threatened to give up, before trying once more. " Insomnia!"

Kiku lazily ran her hand through her thick hair.

" I have suffered from it as well, these past months, my Prince. But I do not think it will be a problem any longer."

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N.: So? How's it going? Please r&r!


	5. Bad News From Zeoola

****

Chapter Five

In only a matter of a week or so, Kiku's life was back to normal. Or, just as normal as life can be for a Super Saiyan femme fatale who's seen almost everyone she's cared for be taken from her.

She and Zucchi now resided at Capsule Corp, where Kiku was quickly becoming good friends with Bulma. And although he remained arrogant and rude, she enjoyed the company of the Prince. Kiku had become the only person he'd truly opened up to, but this fast was almost undetectable.  


He suddenly felt closer to Kiku than he ever had, a lost kinship all of a sudden rekindled. In the past, they'd shared a bond, for he was the Prince, and she was a high-ranking first-class warrior- A class that had not once been taken for granted. She had always been the smartest, the clever fox who was sporadically envied. Once or twice, the Prince had asked her for advice, and in the end, she had sure enough been correct in her words to him. It was simply a bond, though, for the Saiyan had been hardly familiar with anything stronger than that.  


So the clever little warrior, ( a rare female first-class, because of the at times sexist nature of the King) was a woman. Her brains remained, and she had grown nobler. What was more, she was a mother. From the little that Vegeta had seen so far, she was doing a fine job at this. And much to his delight, his training had begun again.  


Once Kiku and Zucchi had adapted to living on Earth, the boy's mother had returned to training him. This was in attempt to secure what was left of the Saiyans the title of being the strongest race in the universe. So every day, they both trained, at times with one another, and at times with their own partners. Kiku trained with Vegeta, for their power levels were not so very far apart. The female Saiyan had decided to make amends with Chi Chi, this granting Gohan permission to train with Zucchi, a friendship also sprouting between the two boys. Kiku was very glad for this last part. Zucchi had not always possessed many friends, what with being so young and with traveling so much of the time.  


The days went along relatively pleasant and uneventful, until one day, when Kiku received a message from Sender 25341 on the planet Zeoola. But the Saiyan knew this person better as Fushu. Fushu was the kind, old Zeoolan who Kiku had stayed with during her time on the planet. When she had written to Zeoola, she'd written to Fushu, knowing it would be passed on to her other friends there, and knew that Fushu would send any messages they had for her to Kiku. She would be glad to hear from them. Or would she?  


In her last message, Kiku had told the Zeoolans to tell her if they ever needed anything. A nervous pit formed in her stomach as she feared something on Zeoola was wrong. She could not have opened the electronic mail quickly enough…  
  
  
_To my dear Kiku,  
  
I am so glad to her you are well, Raven-hair. Each day I think of you, and I was worried that either you did not make the trip, or the DragomBalls were legend, or that Dauban had caught up with you. But then I remembered how much faith I have in you, and those worries would wash away. I knew that eventually, I would get your mail, and look- I did.  
_

So Zucchi was returned to you. I was so happy read this, but my cheer, unfortunately, did not last long. The day after I received the mail, the trouble started.  
  
  
It was here that Kiku's great fears were met. Panicked, she read on.

__

Not long ago, murders began occurring here on Zeoola. Imagine! Here, on our quiet little planet! For a month, the killer was not discovered, but recently, she showed herself.  


She is a large beast. A feline of some sort, and much like the lions that exist there on Earth, only much bigger, and even more powerful. She has destroyed over two dozen for her food, and can not be stopped. All of our strongest warriors have tried, but none can defeat her, and none dare venture in to her den. It is bad, my dear, and you are our last hope!  


You told us to inform you if there was trouble, and I have. Zeoola prays that you will come for us! We need you! The journey is long yes, but we have hope yet that you will grace us with your presence.

I greatly apologize for dropping this burden of decision on you.  
  
All my love, Raven-hair,  
Fushu  
  
  
Kiku swore she felt her heart sink to the floor as she read the mail from Fushu. It nearly made her sick. Zeoola was a little planet full of sweet people, and devoid of emotions such as hate and jealousy. No wonder no one had been able to defeat this strange cat- They weren't fighters at all! In her time there, she had encountered nothing negative except for her own emotions.  


She longed to go. She needed to go! But from Earth to Zeoola would be another four months in her space pod. She couldn't take Zucchi- It would be too dangerous. But at the same time, she couldn't leave him for that long either- She'd only just gotten him back… And Zeoola was so small, that if the cat didn't cease her actions, by the time Kiku got there…  


With this last thought, everything that was inside Kiku became far too much. With a distressed groan, she buried her head in her arms.  
  
*  
  
Bulma walked in to the kitchen later, where Kiku had hooked up her laptop. The Saiyan still lay her head on her arms, although now she stared at the screen of the laptop. A simply destroyed look was on her face. Worried, Bulma approached, and put her hand on the Saiyan's arm.  


" Kiku." She gently spoke her name. " Are you alright?"  


Kiku's habit was toying with her hair, so she ran a hand through it, and sat up straight.  


" I have a problem." She sighed. " It is a serious one, and I do not know if I will be able to make things right."  


Bulma sat down at the table with her.  


" Can you tell me about it?"  


For a few moments, Kiku was quiet. Then, she let the words spill out to Bulma.  


So that the human could fully comprehend Kiku's problem, she began by speaking of Zeoola, and how dear it and Fushu were to her. She then spoke of the message she had received earlier, the cat, the killing, and how she had told them to tell her if anything was wrong. Lastly, Bulma heard of how desperate the Zeoolans were, and how Kiku was their last chance at survival.  


The human had listened to all of this with a great deal of sympathy. And after Kiku had spoke, she asked,  


" So why can't you go?"  


Sadly, Kiku looked out the kitchen window. On the front lawn of Capsule Corp now sat Kiku's space pod.  


" My space pod is the problem. It's old, you see. When I left Vegeta-sei all those years ago, that was the pod I took. It's seen galaxies, and isn't quite as powerful as it used to be. I can't push it any more in fear of what will happen to it. I don't exactly want to end up lost in space.  


" In fact, it's so old and I have to be so gentle that it took me four months to get from Zeoola to Earth, when it should have taken a lot less. If I left, I'm not sure I could make it in time… If you know what I mean."  


Bulma's eyes lit up.  


" Well, that's no problem!"  


Kiku broke her gaze away from the space pod to look at the human, puzzled.  


" What do you mean?"  


Bulma smiled.  


" You can take one of the space pods I've worked on. They're real fast, and should get you there in no time. Where is this 'Zeoola' place anyway?"  


Kiku paused. Her mind had been spinning, but she finally told the other woman,  


" There's one galaxy between that of Earth and that of Zeoola. It's in the Vemnarn galaxy."  


Bulma looked thoughtful for a few moments.  


" Two galaxies over, huh? That should take about… A week."  


Although it had sunk before, Kiku's heart now leapt.  


" How soon can I leave?"  


As it turned out, the space pod Bulma had in mind needed an adjustment or two. Kiku was to depart at the end of the week.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kiku."  


Kiku jumped at the voicing of her name, as she had not heard anyone approach. Turning around, she found Vegeta, although she had recognized his voice and scent before she saw him. He was pulling on the gloves to his Saiyan uniform.  


" Yes, my Prince?"  


Vegeta walked in to the room Kiku shared with her son.  


" Hunt with me." He told her simply.  


The female slowly drew in her breath. The Prince's request was an honor. On Vegeta-sei, the first-rank warriors competed informally for the right to accompany the Prince on his missions, and such. And now he was inviting her to hunt with him.  


However…  


" Vegeta, I intended to train with Zucchi today."  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  


" Suit yourself."  


He turned on his heels, and started out of the room, but Zucchi's words stopped him.  


" It's all right, mother." The boy said, entering from the bathroom.  


Kiku knelt down to become eye to eye with her son.  


" Are you sure?"  


He nodded.  


" Yes. I'm sure. We trained together many times. It's all right. Perhaps I'll train with Gohan, or-"  


" If you're smart, you'll train by yourself-" Vegeta cut him off. " In solitude, there is nothing to restrain you."  


Kiku looked at the Prince, impressed by his philosophy. She then looked at Zucchi, then back at Vegeta. There had been no lie in her son's eyes. So she told the older Saiyan,  


" I'll be along shortly."  


Vegeta nodded, then left the room. Kiku tied her long hair back, the hair that had prompted Fushu to give her the name, ' Raven-hair'. Zucchi watched his mother do this, then put a hand to his own hair. Kiku had said countless that he had Raditz's hair and the Prince had said it, too.  


Once in a while, it saddened him, the knowledge that he would never know his father. All he had was the stories and the memories of Raditz that his mother told him of. Throughout the universe, he'd seen loving families, children raised by both parents. They were also families who had all they needed, who had a home they could feel safe in, and not have to worry about Freiza's men discovering them.  


However, at the same time, he loved his mother more than anything, Not a day went but in which he took her for granted. She was all he needed. More times than he could count, she'd sacrificed for him. And in this story, he was still young. What more would Kiku do for him…?  


A breeze swept in to the room, causing the boy to shiver. Kiku saw this.  


" Oh… Are you cold?"  


Zucchi told her he was, a bit.  


" Mother, could I train elsewhere?"  


Kiku thought for a few moments of his options.  


" I suppose… There are very warm regions of this planet called deserts. They are also very secluded. It should prove to be a good place to train. You can go, just… Be careful, all right my darling?"  


The boy kissed his mother's cheek.  


" I will be. I promise."  


Kiku hugged her son, thanked him for promising her this, and went downstairs, where Vegeta was speaking of an animal called a boar and how good they supposedly taste cooked.  
  
* * *  
  
Live, breath, train, meditate. This consisted of Piccolo's everyday. And when needed, he fought. All the while, he dreaded the next time he would have to fight for his life. He hoped so strongly that someone like Freiza would never arrive on Earth.  


Fear of this had set in when Kiku had shown on Earth, but she proved to be not the woman he thought she was- Not the Saiyan he thought she was.

  
Piccolo could almost feel the heat of the sun even before it rose. This was because he had come to expect it. He knew his routine like the back of his own hand. Levitating several feet off the ground, he became enveloped in meditation, his own small world revolving around him.  


So his day went along smoothly, nothing unexpected happening. That is, until he felt it. A powerful energy- One just as strong as his own.  


It wasn't quite near him, nor a great distance either. A flicker of panic went through him as he wondered if perhaps _this_ was the threat he hoped would not show his face. Not wasting a second more, he set off in its direction.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's note: So? How is it so far?  
Next: Whose energy level is so strong? ( P.S.: Duh)


	6. Revelations and Reconciliation

****

Chapter Six

Piccolo knew that when he got over the large sand dune up ahead, he would come across the one he searched for. The power level had been easy to trace, what with it being so high. A lone settling thought for Piccolo was that no destruction had been sensed, and it was likely the only activity the person was engaging in was training. But then again, even the coldest of villains must train.

The hot, pale sand flew by below, as the tip of the dune grew closer. There was no way Piccolo could excel his speed, for he did not mean to be discovered, in case this person's intentions were not those of good…

Finally, he reached the other side of the sand dune. He set his sights on the one who possessed such power. And when he finally did this, in mid air, the Namek froze, his heart skipping a beat.

_Raditz?!… No, it can't be… Wait! I've seen that child before. He's the one that was brought back with the DragonBalls. Kiku's son!_

For a time, Piccolo watched Zucchi train by his lonesome. He knew not who had taught and trained him already, but he mentally noted that whoever it had been had done a superb job. The child was obviously dedicated to his training- His power level was nearly as high as Gohan's!

But his impressed thoughts soon turned to compassion when he realized a grave fact about the boy. His father had been killed, and judging by Zucchi's age, before he'd met his son. Then again, what kind of father would Raditz have made anyway? He hadn't gained the emotions that Kiku and Vegeta had, and Piccolo doubted that not even the mother of his child could have taught him this.

Zucchi didn't know anyone was with him until he heard footsteps behind him on the sand. Swiftly, he turned. Piccolo stood there, simply staring at him. Momentarily, he was frightened, for he didn't know who this green creature was until his memory sparked.

" I've seen you before." Zucchi informed him. "At Capsule Corp."

Piccolo nodded.

" Yes. I know who you are."

This made the Saiyan boy uneasy. This male knew who he was, and yet in return, the boy knew only his face. He swallowed, curiosity prodding him on to ask a question.

" And… You are?"

" Piccolo." The Namek replied simply. He saw the nervousness and the unanswered questions in the boy's eyes. " I am a Namek, and I mean you no harm. In fact, I am somewhat of a friend to the human, Bulma, whom you stay with. Do not be afraid. I merely have one question."

Zucchi had heard Piccolo's words, but nonetheless, took a step backwards. No longer in his life did he know who he could trust, and who he couldn't. Besides, he had witnessed the icy glare his mother had sent the Namek they day he'd been returned to her.

" Who trained you?" Piccolo finally asked.

… Zucchi hesitated indeed, but what harm could this question do?

" My… Mother." He told the older male, gently.

Piccolo nodded._ It does make sense. Kiku still holds her Saiyan pride. She would not raise her son to make a bad name for them…_

Suddenly, his thought process stopped, and before he could do anything, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

" If you ever need a sparring partner, find me."

*

At dusk, Zucchi returned home. Promptly, he told his mother of his little encounter with Piccolo. And as he told it, Kiku listened very closely, and with a great deal of puzzlement. Later, after she put her son to bed, she pondered this.

_Odd… I'd think what with the encounters Piccolo and I have had so far, he'd want nothing to do with us. Perhaps he merely holds a respect for an impressive fighting ability… Then again, maybe he desires to make amends. He _did_ apologize for his actions when he found he was mistaken. Perchance we deserve second impressions._

***

The next day, Kiku arrived back at Capsule Corp after training with Vegeta. She found that once again, Gohan and Zucchi were training. Keeping her eyes on the two boys sparring in the sky, she settled down on the front porch with Bulma and Chi Chi.

For a good amount of time, they watched, Kiku paying extra close attention. As she watched the boys, and remembered Piccolo's short conversation with her son the previous day, a question sparked in her mind, one that was similar to the one the Namek had asked Zucchi.

" Chi Chi…" Kiku leaned her head in her hand and looked at the human woman. 

" Please, do tell me. Who trained Gohan? His father? Yourself?"

Chi Chi shook her head.

" Neither of us did. It was Piccolo."

Kiku's heart skipped a beat, for this answer startled her greatly. _Piccolo?! Would he really make that much of an effort for another?_

" He's one of the greatest fighters in the universe. So he did a really good job with Gohan." Bulma told her. " He wasn't always on our side though. In fact, when we first met him, he was the enemy. But now we trust him, because he's helped us with so much."

Kiku felt her heart now sink, suddenly feeling rather guilty._ There is much I did not know about Piccolo… I do wish we had gotten off on the correct foot. :: sigh:: I made an assumption or two about him. Damn it all. If only I hadn't…_

Then again, he may want to make things right. He would not have approached Zucchi, and been so polite to him if this was not so…

" I… Had no idea." The Saiyan said slowly.

Chi Chi arched an eyebrow.

" Well, rumor has it you knocked him out when he got in your way of the last DragonBall, so of course, you didn't really have the opportunity to get to really know him." She sneered.

A low growl rumbled at the back of Kiku's throat. Although their sons were becoming good friends, the Saiyan and the human woman did not truly forge a friendship. Many times, Kiku had wanted to go for Chi Chi's throat in annoyance, but she knew could not, and suppressed her Saiya-jin instincts. Besides, she did owe a lot to the woman- She'd been helpful in her quest for the DragonBalls.

Cockily, the Saiyan tossed her long black hair.

" Of course I did." She said, then looked the woman right in the eye. " I take down anyone who gets in my way." She then nonchalantly changed the subject. " How did he gain your trust?" The question was directed at the blue-haired woman.

" Well, he became an ally." Bulma responded. " It was also a little more than that, but that's the biggest reason. Ask Goku, if you need the whole story, because I don't know the whole thing, and he's good at understanding people."

But the Saiyan hadn't truly heard the response. Her mind was too busy thinking…

*

Later, Kiku sat on top of Capsule Corp, pondering. Her son had made a good point earlier that day. He'd reminded her that she had once told him a good way to make one's self even more powerful was to train and fight different kinds. As a Saiyan, Kiku had fought many races when she still served under Freiza, and was now easily one of the most powerful fighters in the universe. If her son was to do this, Piccolo was someone he could train against, other than Gohan, and herself.

If Kiku decided to allow this, it would be a good thing, for the Zucchi and the Namek were of different races. Throughout the universe, no species possessed the same fighting techniques and abilities, so facing different kinds of fighters opened up new instinct and abilities.

Deep in to the night, Kiku thought about it. When Zucchi had brought up Piccolo, his mother had asked him if he desired to train with him. At first, the boy had been hesitant, but eventually answered yes. In truth, the Saiyan instincts he possessed deep down had answered for him. The race has forever desired to be dominant fighters, and face the most powerful. He'd sensed the power level of the Namek, and his heart longed to know how he would spar against him.

Ultimately, the black-haired beauty decided that perhaps this could be the first step to becoming perhaps even friendly acquaintances with Piccolo.

***

As the sweat collected on the back of her neck, Kiku came to the conclusion that she did not like the desert. It was much too hot in her view, and this was most likely because she'd been in the cold of space for months before she'd arrived on the planet Earth. She wished she had something to keep her hair up, its dark color doing nothing but attracting the sun. Her long tresses were dear to her, but every once in a while, she longed to cut it off, for it had gotten in her way more than once. However, she had to suppress this, for it would not grow back. The hair of the Saiya-jin didn't change.

She had followed Piccolo's energy signal from Capsule Corp. At first, it had been easy to trace, for he had been training, but a little while before she'd arrived in the unpleasant biome, it had dropped, and now Kiku could barely follow it, except for the flickers that she could feel every so often.

Standing on the sand, she waited for another sign of his energy, for she knew not which direction to travel in. Unfortunately, she was getting impatient. _Namek… I know you train much… Why is it that the one time I actually desire to come across you, you are nowhere to be found…? Ah!_

Kiku looked to the east, for that was where she found the felt the flicker next. Piccolo wasn't very far away now, so she set off.

Finally, Kiku found Piccolo submerged in meditation. Silently, she watched him, with interest, for though she had heard of this activity, she'd never seen it done before. She was fascinated, for he hovered in the air.

It was here that she realized the fact that the Namek was actually quite handsome. But immediately, she shook her head, and smacked her palm to her forehead, to get these musings out of her mind. These were not the thoughts to be thinking.

As the Saiyan did this, Piccolo had opened one eye, and wondered what had been going through her mind that had been so horrible. _Females…_ He closed his eye, and told her,

" Careful. You'll hurt yourself."

At the catty remark, Kiku clenched her fists. Then she breathed deeply, and fought the urge to send a comment such as this back. She knew exactly what she would say, though. Her whole life she'd had the talent for quick insults. _' Well, you should know, Piccolo. After all, you know what getting hit by me can do to a person.' _

With a bit of satisfaction, the Namek watched an angry fire spark in her eyes. However, when she had taken a breath, the embers had burned out.

" Piccolo… You can be civilized, can you not?"

This time, the male opened both eyes, but stayed in mid-air.

" I suppose it's possible."

Kiku resented the uninterested note in his voice. She had something to say to him, something she found important, and it would not be easy telling it to someone who had no cares for the words she needed to express to him.

" Piccolo…" She crossed her arms. " I did not come here to exchange insults. I have only one thing to say to you. If you want to train with my son, so be it. But I must warn you- His power near exceeds yours."

With that, Kiku turned, and set off. She did not get far, though, for Piccolo's voice stopped her in her tracks.

" Kiku, wait!"

Piccolo was finally on his feet, and approaching the Saiyan. As she found this, Kiku stopped. The Namek let his breath out in a long sigh.

" In truth, I do not know why I offered to… I do not even know his name…"

" Zucchi…"

Piccolo nodded.

" Why I offered to Zucchi I would train against him. It was an impulse I do not understand. But if it's what he wants, and what you want, then I will do it, for it wouldn't be the least enjoyable activity I could think of."

Confused, Kiku cocked her head to the side, and stared at the Namek.

" You… Did not truly want to train against my son? I… I can see why one would want to, testing one's self against the Saiyans, but-"

" It had nothing to do with pride!" Piccolo cut in. He caught the annoyed look in Kiku's eyes when he had yelled at her, and regained a normal tone of voice. " Training with Zucchi is not about pride. It is about… I suppose if I was to interpret those impulses, I would find that I was merely very curious about the boy."

The conversation was beginning to make Kiku a bit uneasy.

" Curious about my son. In what way?" She prodded.

Averting his gaze, Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest.

" I do not know the answer to this either."

Exasperated, Kiku put her hand over her face. She was silent for a few moments, then finally looked Piccolo straight in the eye. Her own, the eyes that matched her hair, held a tired look, but a burning annoyance.

" There are merely two answers to the question I am about to ask you, Piccolo- Do you wish to train with my son, or not?"  
With her eyes scalding him in that manner, the Namek froze, and momentarily, his mind ceased to work properly. So in the end, he decided on the first option he could grasp.

" Yes."

Kiku nodded.

" Very well." She paused, and thought for a few moments. A far-off look appeared on her face, and engaging in a habit, she began to toy with her precious hair. Eventually, she had gathered her thoughts. " … You know, you did a wonderful job with Gohan, for I am told that you trained him.

" I recently received mail from old acquaintances on a distant planet. They need my help very badly. I did not know if I would be able to go for I did not know if I could leave Zucchi. But Bulma and Chi Chi say you are to be trusted, and I trust them, too. So I have made the decision to travel to the planet Zeoola, and I will be leaving Zucchi with you to train him if he so desires."

Piccolo had not entirely enjoyed this last sentence, for it was an order. However, it was not one that he so disagreed with.

" I have not trained Gohan in years. But I can try again. When do you leave?"  
Kiku shrugged a shoulder.

" I do not know. As soon as possible, I imagine… Oh, and Namek…" She floated in to the air to become eye to eye with him. She was so close, he could smell her sweet scent near him. " If you are truly not to be trusted, if something happens to my Zucchi, and it is your fault… I will have my vengeance, and you will not be wished back."

With that, Kiku sailed higher in to the sky, and was off.

Piccolo watched her go, noting that these Saiyans never ceased to either annoy or interest him- Especially this one. The Saiya-jin were a race who in recent generations had lived under a harsh ruler. But Kiku kept her pride and her strength, and stood tall to anyone.

This was a trait to be admired.

***

Kiku contacted Fushu the moment she arrived back at Capsule Corp. And only an hour passed before the old woman responded, thanking the Saiyan for her decision to come and rescue their kind, little planet. Preparations were made, and at the end of the week, Kiku left Zucchi with Piccolo.

But before she went, she reminded the Namekkian once again of her threat. She'd made a promise to him that she'd kill him should something go wrong, and it was a promise she would keep.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: So? How's it going so far?

NEXT: Will Kiku be able to rescue Zeoola from the cat-creature?


	7. Of Cats and Dragons

****

Chapter Seven

Kiku was not so very keen on climbing back in to a space pod. But at the end of the week, she bid farewell to her son and new acquaintances, thanked Bulma again, and did so anyway, for it was something that was necessary. So much rested on her as she had gotten herself in to a situation in which she had very little of the detail. She did not know if she could live with the guilt should she fail…

The instructions she typed in to the mainframe were interrupted as she glanced around at the inside of the pod. Those things had always given her such a feeling of confinement. At heart, Kiku was a free spirit, and she hated feeling locked up. It had always reminded her of Frieza, and the years the Saiyans had spent under his rule… So much suffering, and so much wishing for release.

Kiku's fingers flew along the keyboard, finishing up the instructions. When done, she curled up in the chair she sat it. The space pod had been sent for auto-pilot, allowing the Saiyan the opportunity to sleep. And sleep would make the long trip by faster.

It hadn't helped on the original journey to Earth, though. Kiku had gone through many sleepless nights, with the fear that she would never again see her son. But the first night she had him back, he slept in her arms, and she had the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

*~*

Piccolo, the disciplined fighter, wasn't one for lateness. He watched the sky impatiently as he awaited Zucchi. It was nearly half an hour past the time the young Saiyan was to show up for training. It had become quite irritating for the Namek, and he had begun to think that perhaps the boy had reconsidered. However, at that moment, he finally caught sight of him approaching.

He came to a rest on the ground.

" You're late." Piccolo grunted.

Zucchi nodded.

" I know." He said in a small voice. " I'm sorry."

He then sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. The Namek had seen the tears in his eyes, though, and compassion sparked in him. This child had already seen so much, he did not deserve to be crying. Strangely enough to him, it pained Piccolo to see this.

" What's the matter?"

Inwardly, Piccolo then shouted with himself. He was supposed to be training this boy, nothing more… _Why is it that I can never control my actions or my words when I am in the presence of either Zucchi or his mother?_

The older of the two hadn't necessarily meant to ask this question, but Zucchi responded nonetheless.

" I." He sighed. " I just… Did not want to see my mother go. She does not know what she will face on Zeoola, and I can not help but worry."

He said all of this in the same small voice, as if he were ashamed of what he felt. Deep down, he indeed regretted not having full faith in his mother.

Piccolo pitied the boy. After all, he and Kiku had only recently been reunited. At least on they had gotten the chance to say goodbye on that occasion…

The Namek now summed up what words of condolence he could.

" Zucchi, from what I know, your mother is strong. There's a likely chance she'll succeed."

The boy smiled.

" … You're right… I shouldn't question her abilities."

Piccolo smiled back. Instinct ordered him to take his normal stance, and he did so, crossing his arms over his chest.

" You know… I won't be going easy on you."

Clenching a fist, the Saiyan could sense they would soon begin. His Saiya-jin instinct longed for battle, or what would be close to it. Energy sparked around him as he longed to power up. He excitedly shouted up at Piccolo.

" I know! I can take everything you give me! I'm a Saiyan!"  
The Namek grunted again. Then, another smile crossed his face at the child's juvenile enthusiasm.

" All right. Now let's see what you've truly got."

*~*

Kiku lazily opened one eye. _Curse it… It's cold. Bulma constructed this pod well, but she neglected any way to receive heat… But I should not take it for granted…_ She opened another eye, and looked up at the statistics of her journey.

__

We're not there yet?! Growling, she could not help but be annoyed as she sat up in her chair, and looked out at space. She thought of Earth, of Piccolo and Zucchi, and wondered if the Namek had taken her threat of severe punishment seriously. Ultimately, she decided that she could not figure this out, for she knew little about him, and it was not fair to guess anymore.

BEEP!

Looking up, Kiku watched the computer flash its message.

__

At current location, Capsule Corp Space Pod 9772 is one day away from its destination of planet Zeoola.

" Twenty-four hours…" Kiku muttered to only herself.

It would seem like a millenia.

***

Kiku breathed a sigh of relief the next day as she once again set foot on solid ground. The familiar scent of Zeoola filled her nostrils, and she breathed it in gently, but soon found that it was connected to too many bad memories. That scent reminded her most of her nightmares…

Frowning, she looked around the remote region of Zeoola Fushu had instructed her to land her ship on. But the old woman was nowhere to be found, and a nervous feeling settled in Kiku. As it turned out, she was there all along, and was merely hiding behind a large boulder, so this strange cat-creature that she'd spoke of to Kiku would not find her.

" Fushu!" The Saiyan cried, waving, and going in the direction of the woman.

" Raven-hair." She sighed as she caught Kiku in a strong embrace. She then looked at Kiku for a long time. " Your eyes do not hold all of the sadness that they did when you left."

Kiku felt a grin spread over her countenance. Fushu had always had the habit of looking in to people's eyes, and telling them what she saw. It was a trait Kiku had always liked and admired, and she was glad to know the old woman had not discarded it.

" It is good to see you, Fushu."

*

It had been late morning when Kiku had arrived on Zeoola, and she had gone to sleep several hours before the time she knew she would arrive, so she was well rested, and eager to go after the creature.

" Are you sure you want to begin so soon? You've only just arrived!" Fushu had exclaimed during breakfast.

Kiku swallowed her last bit of toast, and nodded.

" I did not come here for a visit, Fushu. I came here on a mission." Angered, she stood. " I will not see any more people of this planet fall to evil!"

The old woman studied Kiku for a few moments, then smiled.

" Your valor remains, Raven-hair… Your valor remains." She too, stood. " Come. I will take you to the capital. You will speak to the leader and the scientists he has gathered."  


*

" So you are Kiku." The leader of Zeoola smiled weakly as the Saiyan and Fushu entered his office in the capital city. " You must be out of your mind… But that may be what saves us."

Kiku sat in the chair a scientist had pulled out for her, and thanked him. He promptly dropped several papers in to her lap, and began to babble on and on.

" I have seen the galaxy in and out, but I have never seen a creature like this. It must be a new species, but that's too bad, because we have to kill it, and now I'll never get to study it and perhaps clone it, and wouldn't that be great? Me! Creating a new species of animal, and-"

He had gone off topic long before Kiku sent him a death glare to be quiet.

" Do you have no idea what it looks like?"  
Another scientist shook his head.

" Anyone that's gotten close enough to take a picture has been killed by it." He then paused. " Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Kiku looked out the window at the purple sky of Zeoola.

" I don't. But I am from the race of the Saiya-jin. It is in our instinct to fight and destroy, so you could choose no one better suited for this type of mission. Now tell me where this creature is, so I can go back to Earth." She looked back at the scientists with a forlorn look on her face. " Please."

*~*

The sunset had turned to nearly all dark, with slivers of pink and blue off in the distance. Due to his exhaustion, Piccolo could barely sum up the words to inform Zucchi that they were done for they day. Panting, the two warriors floated back to the ground from their sparring spaces in the sky.

The dark eyes of the Namek remained on the boy while he plopped to the ground next to him. They had trained for seven days, and had that number, perhaps more in front of them. And throughout that time, the Saiyan had not ceased to impress his green-skinned partner. 

__

This boy is incredible. He lasts so long without becoming weak or tired. If Gohan had been this strong when I began training him, who knows how strong he'd be now… And I believe I have figured out who trained him previously… I recognize that punch…

Watching the sunset continue to fade, Piccolo spoke to the boy, who had lay down on the smooth cliff they rested on.

" I take it your mother trained you."

Zucchi now sat up again. Speaking of his mother was not something he would or could do when about to fall asleep, for his mind would be fogged, and when he spoke of Kiku, he did so with the utmost respect for her.

" Yes…" He answered. " My mother did everything."

Piccolo cocked his head, but still watched the sky.

" What do you mean?"  
" Well, my mother is the only person I have. She is not only a mother to me, she is my friend. I know that she would do anything for me, and she has. She has raised me, she has trained me, and she has sacrificed for me. And though I am young, and still small, I would do the same for her."  
When the Namek realized that this was the sort of child who tended to speak as if he were adult who had lived a good portion of their life, he looked finally at him.

" And she's taught you." He noted.

Zucchi nodded.

" Everything she knows… She says that the cruelest and also the most powerful thing in this world is love… Is that true?"

Piccolo sighed.

" The only love I have felt is that for Gohan because of the bond we share. I have not experienced each kind, so I can not tell you this."

The response was small and short.

" Oh…"

These last few sentences had made Piccolo suddenly uneasy, and he changed the subject back to Zucchi and Kiku.

" Has it… Has it always been only yourself and your mother?"  
Another nod.

" Yes. Mother left Vegeta-sei when I was still inside her. Not long after, it was destroyed, so I did not know another Saiyan. We traveled much, always running, running, running, from Freiza, or someone like that, so I did not make friends, either."

Piccolo hesitated, then his curiosity forced out this question;

" Did you know your father?"

" No. He died only shortly after I was born, and at the time, my mother and I were nowhere near Earth."

__

Well, if I were you, Piccolo thought,_ And my father was Raditz, I'm not sure I would want to meet him…_ The Namek had no intentions of saying such things to the Saiyan, so he simply said,

" I'm sorry."

*

Zucchi stayed at Capsule Corp during the night, so a short time later, he entered the building. At once, he caught the scent of something that smelled quite scrumptious to him, and found himself wandering in to the kitchen. Bulma was at the stove, stirring this and tasting that, and Vegeta was sitting with his feet up on the table in the adjoining dining room. He stared at the Prince as he remembered some words of his mother's.

" What is it, boy?" Vegeta snapped when he saw the boy staring at him.

Zucchi looked the ground.

" Nothing, Prince. It's just that… My mother told me that was a rude thing to do."  
The Prince merely smirked. Bulma's laughter came from the kitchen, and she entered the dining room shortly after.

" Yeah, Vegeta! Geez! You could take lessons in manners from a child!"

The Saiyan Prince slammed a boot down on the furniture in annoyance.

" Quiet, woman!"

With a roll of her eyes, Bulma took Zucchi's hand, and led him in to the kitchen.

" Would you like a cookie?" She asked, pointing to a box above the refrigerator.

At once the boy's eyes lit up and gleamed like jewels.

" Before dinner?"

The human slapped her palm to her forehead.

" Oh, man, does you mother have you raised right…" She laughed. " Yeah." She handed him a chocolate-covered cookie. " Just don't tell your mother. The last thing I need is another Saiyan in my hair… Well, another angry one anyway." Lowering her voice, she told Zucchi, " You know, you should really stick around. You could teach Vegeta a thing or two…"

The boy laughed at her wink. Bulma returned to the stove, and tested something in one of the pots.

" So… I have to ask. What do you think of Piccolo? He can be an odd one, huh?"

Zucchi nibbled on the cookie, and thought about this. When he had swallowed the bit of the sweet food, he answered.

" Odd is a… Rel… Rela… Relative term…" He said, hoping he had remembered what his mother had said once correctly. " … I do not truly know what I think of Piccolo yet. Except for the facts that he is very dedicated, and hard-working, and an grat fighter… But for other parts… I think there is much my mother does not see… He annoyed her once, and my mother is one to at times stay angry…"

_That's a shame…_ Bulma thought to herself. _After all, who knows if they'll have to fight together one day? All we need is another rivalry within our little group of fighters… I hope they don't end up like Goku and Vegeta…_

***

Kiku stood outside the creature's cave. For the first time since she'd left Earth. She felt a flicker of fear. This flicker grew until it she stood rigid, finally realizing how little she knew about the creature, other than the fact that is resembled a cat.

Talking to the Zeoolans about defeat was easy, but talk is cheap, and cockiness often comes naturally to the Saiyans, The time had come though, for the female to grasp the fact that she did not know how to go about dealing with the odd cat.

Taking a deep breath, she prayed that her Saiya-jin instinct could be of service to her.

*~*

At the end of the week, the rigorous training had finally taken its toll on Zucchi. He'd been pushed for days, and as they sparred through the sky, he felt himself grow finally what was unbearably weak.

" Piccolo…" He panted the Namek's name, blocking a clenched, green fist. " May I… May I please… Take a break?… Please…"

For a moment or so, the older of them considered it, then stopped his actions.

" Very well." Was the reply.

The two fighters landed on the nearest cliff. It wasn't very high, poking out of a mountain, twenty or thirty feet in the air. Immediately, Zucchi curled up in to a ball, yawned a little yawn, and went to sleep, basking in the midday sun.

Piccolo suddenly noticed how dry his throat was. So he went off in search of the nearest water. This would most likely prove to be difficult, as they were in the desert. As he soared high in to the sky to view the land better, he noted to himself just how much Zucchi had earned his rest. The child had pushed himself hard. He was not one to give up, and he was also not one who lost confidence in himself.

When he had requested his rest, Piccolo had noticed how low his power level had become, so he was very willing to grant the now weak Saiyan's request.

When his thirst had finally been quenched, the Namek returned to the cliff the Saiyan boy had been settled on. _Damn… I should have told Zucchi to find a place in the shade. The sun is strong today…_ However, that was the least of Piccolo's worries when he finally arrived back at the mountain.

He stopped dead in mid-air, drawing in his breath. Standing next to the cliff, looking down at the sleeping Saiyan was a dragon. He was one of the vicious kinds that roamed those parts of Earth, approximately forty feet high, and not at all like Ickaris, Gohan's friendly pet dragon.

A long red tongue protruded from its mammoth jaws, as he licked his lips. There was no doubt that he was hungry, and these dragons were no herbivores.

" Zucchi!" Piccolo shouted as loud as he could, although he was yards and yards away.

As he flew towards the mountain, he yelled the Saiyan's name over and over again, in attempt to wake the boy. But the boy was exhausted, and he did not wake up. Piccolo powered up…

Groggily, Zucchi lifted his head as a growl filled his ears. Blinking away the sleep that remained in his eyes, he found himself staring in to the eyes of the dragon. But they suddenly didn't exist as the dragon let out a loud roar, and Zucchi saw straight in to his mouth.

Each tooth was approximately ten inches long, and they were all razor-sharp. Immediately, Zucchi froze, his mouth opening in a silent scream. He couldn't move partly because his body was spent, and partly because the sight before him was one that had paralyzed him with fear.

__

No! His mind shouted when he discovered the fact that he could not move. Pure dread filled him, and as the dragon's jaws descended towards him, he closed his eyes. For the second time, he had looked death in the face. The last time had been merciless, with Dauban beating him to death, slowly, reveling in ever moment while the boy was powerless, and wishing for the end. Zucchi prayed that this time, a miracle would aid him, for it seemed that at any moment, his life might flash before his eyes once more.

… And a miracle did come to him, in the form of Piccolo. This was a large and powerful creature, this dragon, but it was no match for the Special Beam Cannon, the Namek's most powerful attack. Very few were capable to withstand it.

The relentless blast of energy sent the dragon flying at least a mile. He finally crashed up against the hard, side of a mountain, and crumpled to the ground.

Zucchi had looked, shocked in the direction of the dragon, then at Piccolo, who was fighting to catch his breath after his attack, which had taken much out of him. This Namek had saved his life.

*~*

Inside the cave, there was no light at all. Pitch black darkness surrounded Kiku, and the air reeked if two scents that were unmistakable to her- Blood and death, The smells stirred her Saiya-jin instincts, and as she remembered the anger she'd felt while reading that original distressing message from Fushu, she could feel bloodlust rising. Vengeance was desired.

Her footsteps were silent on the ground as she made her way deeper and deeper in to the cat-creature's cave. It wouldn't do to be heard. She sniffed the air again, searching for any sign of the creature- Namely warm blood. Her own blood granted her heightened senses, and they aided her greatly in her search.

A little more time passed without any progress, and Kiku then stopped. She listened hard for her target. Hearing strained, she stood completely still. Several moments passed in silence, and the Saiyan began to think she would have to continue searching. However, it was then that she heard it.

The sound was faint, but it found its way in to her ears nonetheless. It was a low growl, and it came from behind her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she discerned it was a mere yard from her. How could she have been so off guard? … Or maybe it was that the creature was a great deal more coy than she took it for. Finally, her ego let her realize that this task might have proved to be harder than she thought.

A soft footstep came from behind in the darkness as the cat-creature took a step closer. Kiku could waste no more time. She took a single deep breath, then turned to face the feline. A moment passed, with the two still confined to the darkness, and in the moment before Kiku raised her energy, she longed then more than she had before to see her enemy.

With a yell, the Saiyan powered up to her powerful Super Saiyan level. Thick, glowing energy surrounded her, and her black locks now appeared as if Rumpelstiltskin had spun them in to strands of gold. The light of her ki energy illuminated the surroundings.

In this new light, as the Saiyan finally set her sights on the creature, her heart skipped a beat in her chest, and she stood stiff.

__

No! Kiku gasped. _It_ can't_ be!… A large feline that resembles a lion! I might have known!… But still… This one?!_

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N.: Oh, please review!

Next: Why does Kiku know this cat?


	8. Return to Earth

****

Chapter Eight

" Dusa…" She breathed.

The animals blinked, sniffed, then sat, voicing a soft mewl. Kiku started an almost unconscious approach, her heart now pounding for a different reason.

This was Dusa. She indeed resembled a lion, for she was one of the Mandus, great golden cats with three tails. They were native only to the planet Dromlonn, and acted as the fierce regal guards to the Palace. But this one was significant to Kiku, and not because of the scar across her face that let the Saiyan recognize her. Besides being a guard, this particular mandus was the loyal pet to General Dauban.

" Dusa…" Kiku whispered her name again, taking one step closer, apprehensively reaching out a hand. Hissing, the feline swiped at the hand.

Reflexes quick, Kiku pulled her hand back before the cat could strike it. Now, Dusa had missed the hand of the Saiyan, but she had succeeded in paining her on the inside. Kiku remembered this animal well. The mandus could be a sweet creature, when off duty, and in the correct mood.

She would frolic in the palace gardens when off duty. She would allow for a then smaller Zucchi to ride on her back. And at night she would settle herself in the bed Kiku and Dauban shared and mewl until petted. At one point Dusa had been a lovely companion, and the Saiyan longed to know what had occurred to make her change.

Although she had gotten a negative response, Kiku would not give up. The cat could not understand her words, but they were spoken in a gentle voice, and the still golden-haired female hoped that would be communication enough.

" Dusa… It's me… _Kiku_. Do you not remember?"  
At the exaggeration of the name, the Mandus blinked, and through her eyes, Kiku could see the wheels in her head began to turn.

" Kiku…" The Saiyan repeated, and reached out again to pet the feline's head once more. This time, Dusa let her do this, and the touch was as gentle as the words had been. A few moments passed, with Kiku continuing to stroke the fur underneath her fingers. It was not as soft as it had once been, as if the cat was well worn or mistreated, both of which were suspected.

Finally, with another sniff, the Mandus remembered the Saiyan, and purring loudly, nuzzled in to the pet. Smiling at her success, Kiku scratched the animal under her chin, a spot she'd remembered Dusa liked.

~*~

Piccolo flew the rest of the distance to where Zucchi lay.

" Are you all right?" He asked.

Zucchi, still spent, nodded.

" I… Owe you my life…" He managed.

The Namek merely nodded.

" Well, what was I going to do? Your mother would go straight for my throat if she were to come back and find I had been irresponsible enough to let you be consumed by a dragon."

He then sighed, and looked out at the horizon. The little Saiyan watched him. He'd looked at the Namek plenty of time over the past few days, but this time, he saw him with a greater deal of respect and admiration. Gohan had spoke of Piccolo so fondly with these views, and it was then that Zucchi finally saw him with the same eyes.

~*~

" Dusa, what are you doing here?" Kiku asked the mandus, back on Zeoola. The cat still could not understand the Saiyan's words, so on the most part, Kiku spoke to herself. However, she suspected that there were some words Dusa had become accustomed to, and understood, so she would not give up.

Kiku pondered her questions, and the situation. This went along until a thought came to her that nearly stopped her heart. She hesitated, gathering her bravery to ask,

" Are you… Is… Did Dauban bring you here?"

At the general's name, the cat jumped t her feet and hissed. Kiku kneeled down to become eye to eye with the animal.

" So Dauban is not with you?"  
Dusa let out a small sigh and sunk to the floor in a melancholy manner. Obviously, she was the general's pet no longer. More and more came together in Kiku's mind.

" He abandoned you." Kiku murmured. " But why…"  
As she sat and thought, searching for further explanation, a soft, furry head was placed upon her lap. Looking down, Kiku found the chocolate eyes of the cat looking up at her. Her leg was nuzzled.

It was then that the Mandus' sweet nature returned to Kiku's memory, and she stroked the cat again. Toying with the golden fur under her fingers, Kiku informed the creature,

" You should not take it on a personal level. Dauban cares for no one but himself. He does not accept people who show him loyalty and kindness."

Here, Kiku noticed the scar just being the base of Dusa's ear, a scar that had not existed the last time the two were in contact. Upon closer examination, it was discovered that this cut was recent- It was barely healed. The Saiyan could suspect who'd done this, and leaning down, with a sniff, her assumptions were met as she caught the faint scent of the remnants of Dauban's energy. _Heartless arrogant dog…_

Slowly, nearly all of it came together. The Mandus were a powerful species yes, but they would not attack unless provoked or ordered to. Dusa's abandonment had hurt her emotionally, and like the Saiyans, the Mandus have a bloodlust instinct. The only reason she had attacked the Zeoolans was because she had not experienced anything like what had been done to her, and she was confused and upset… There was still one question in Kiku's mind, and that was the reasons to why she was left on Zeoola.

Silently, she promised Dusa that she would not let it happen again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter Eight

Zucchi was worn out. He continued to make progress, but Piccolo was a difficult instructor. His mother was this as well, but her methods varied from the Namek's. She preferred to train him over a loner period of time, and let his rest more. So the boy grew stronger under his new, faster, more aggressive training.

He now sat on the sand, panting, his head in his hands. Sympathy tapped at his heart, but the true reason Piccolo stopped that day's training was that he knew the Saiyan had given it his all for the day. Finally, he allowed for him to return to Capsule Corp.

*

At the dinner table, Zucchi was unusually quiet, and seemed particularly not hungry. Kiku had taught him to always finish what was on his plate, but that night, he was too deep in thought, and it took away his appetite.

Bulma, not having seen him this way, was concerned.

" Zucchi…" She called his name softly.

The boy was so deep in his own mind that he couldn't even hear her.

" Zucchi…" Bulma tried again.

" WOMAN, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Vegeta snapped at her. In the meantime, the prince's shout had caused the boy to be released from his daze.

The human glared at the older of the two Saiyans at the table.

" It's called compassion, Vegeta!"  
He looked at her, exasperated.

" I _do_ know what it means! Why must you take me for an idiot! I swear-"

Zucchi had grown tired of hearing them argue, which they seemed to do constantly. It saddened, him, seeing two people act that way towards each other. It seemed they took each other for granted, which they shouldn't have done, for he knew Kiku wished she had her own lover back- Raditz…

So cutting him off, he said,

" Please stop! I'm all right."

At his words, the two did cease their arguments. They listened then, for Zucchi told them of how Piccolo had rescued him from the dragon.

When he had finished this tale, Bulma laughed a little. She had sensed the surprise in his voice when he spoke of his saving.

" You and your mother… You both jumped to such quick conclusions about Piccolo just because your mother argued with him her first day here on Earth. That Namek is more than you think. A hero in fact. Over the years, he's really become our ally. You'll see- He'll prove himself to you again."

*~*

" Kiku, you've lost your mind! Your magnificent mind!"

Fushu had shouted this at the female Saiyan when she'd returned to her little house on Zeoola- With Dusa.

The old woman clutched the door post as she stared past Kiku, at the Mandus she'd brought. It now sat patiently on the living room carpet. Fushu's her heart skipped a beat, as she felt a powerful fear sweep over her. On her head, a single hair turned gray.

The Saiyan smiled gently at her friend. She knew Fushu wouldn't have taken to the idea of Kiku bringing Dusa in to her home. But it was something she had to do, and she knew when the woman was explained to whole situation, she would understand.

" No, I haven't lost my mind." She finally replied. " You see, I know this cat. I know her very well, in fact."  
Fushu cocked her head.

" What do you mean you know her?"  
Kiku reached down, and pet Dusa's head, which the cat let her do. This gave Fushu an example of her tameness around acquaintances.

" Her name is Dusa. She is one of the Mandus, the royal guard cats of the Dromlonnian kingdom. For some particular reason, I do not know why, she was abandoned on Zeoola by her former master- Dauban."

Immediately, the harsh look in Fushu's eyes softened. Hesitant, she took a step forward.

" So she was a hurt as you were by Dauban?"

Kiku scratched the feline behind her ears, to which she purred. The Zeoolan's grip on the doorway loosened slightly.

" So she's tame?"

" Under the right care, yes." Was the answer. " She knows me. She also trusts me, for she knows I do not care for Dauban anymore. She was present for many of our fights, and I know she could sense the negativity I had for him-"

At that moment, the Zeoolan leader, and his head scientist, the one Kiku had come in to contact with earlier that day, rushed in. They had been in Fushu's kitchen, awaiting Kiku's arrival, and upon hearing her voice, came in from the next room, excitedly.

They now, like Fushu stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Dusa. The scientist blinked twice, as if he could not believe his eyes, then declared,

" You tamed her!" He threw himself at her feet. " You tamed her! Ah, you are our savior!"

Kiku opened her mouth to explain more, perhaps say what she had said to the female Zeoolan, but the planet's leader spoke first.

" How did you do it?!"  
Again, the Saiyan had been prepared to respond, but she could barely say more than a few words.

" Well, in the past, I-"

The leader threw his hands up, then, smiling widely, said,

" Oh, it doesn't matter! You have saved us! This calls for a celebration!"  
Kiku shook her head.

" Oh, no! You- I- See, when-"

" Nonsense!"

Ignoring the Mandus still in the living room, he dragged the Saiyan out of the room.

" Yes, yes, you simply must be honored! We'll have the party of the century!"

As he pulled her along with him towards the door, helplessly, Kiku looked back at Fushu. However, the old woman smiled, and finally, Kiku did something Saiyans do not often do- Gave up her fight.

*

It truly was a spectacular party. Nearly the entire planet's inhabitants attended. Their leader gave a long speech that Kiku couldn't help but find tedious. At the end of, it he declared that a statue of the Saiyan would go up in the Zeoolan Gardens.

The best chefs Zeoola had to offer were hired to prepare some of the most exquisite food Kiku had ever tasted. However, Kiku, who was humble all through the festivities was in no mood for eating. Her thoughts were, for the majority of the time, on Zucchi. She hoped his training was going well, and wondered if Piccolo had decided to betray her trust… Then again, he _did_ seem to be a relatively intelligent creature. Nonetheless, Kiku reminded herself of the threat she had made, should he have chosen to harm her son.

Her missing him only grew when two small Zeoolan children presented her with a very lovely bouquet of flowers. Although Kiku wasn't used to parties, or being honored, or that amount of attention, she was polite all the while, and very gracious.

The next day, she was ready to return to Earth. She settled Dusa in to the space pod, and bid farewell to Fushu, and the Zeoolan leader. She meant only to say goodbye to those two, but dozens of the natives gathered to see her off.

As the space pod lifted up in to the sky, Kiku smiled at the sight she saw when she looked out the window- Nearly a hundred of the aqua-colored people laughing and cheering and waving.

ONE WEEK LATER

" VE_GETA!_"

Bulma's voice had echoed throughout Capsule Corp, and reached the prince. He sat outside, for Kiku was due to return that day. She had missed a week of training with him, and he was eager to begin again, and longed to have the satisfaction of hearing of a defeat at the hands of a Saiyan.

The day was warm- Kiku would be pleased upon returning. Bulma, however, wasn't in such a good mood. She stormed outside.

" Vegeta, why can't you ever clean up after yourself?! You left the kitchen a mess _again_!"

He merely snorted. Bulma put her hands on her hips.

" What are you doing?"

Vegeta kept his eyes on the sky.

" Waiting for Kiku to return. She will be back today. I counted. Seven days to get to Zeoola, a day at most to take care of their little problem, and seven to return."

The woman shook her head.

" Vegeta, you can't keep staring at the sky. A watched file doesn't download, you know."

The prince turned to her, eyes wild.

" Woman, where do you see any computers?"

Bulma sighed.

" It's an expression. It means that if you keep standing around, watching the sky for Kiku, she won't… Just… Show………Up. Wow. What do you know?"

Her sentence slowed at the end, for during those moments, something against the blue of the clear spring sky caught her attention. It turned out that this was Capsule Corp Space Pod 9772.

Vegeta laughed at her.

" Shows what you know… Hn… Humans."  


When she exited the Space Pod, Kiku smiled upon finding Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks on the lawn.

" Hello. I did not expect a welcoming committee."

Bulma smiled back at her.

" Well, we're glad to have you ba-ACK!"

Dusa exited the Space Pod behind the Saiyan, and Bulma didn't exactly like the look of the creature.

Hurriedly, she picked up Trunks.

" Isn't that the cat you went to kill?"  
Kiku was amused that Bulma and Fushu, two women very close to her, but two that had never met one another, had such similar responses.

" Yes, she is. Her name is Dusa, and she's… How should I say this? An old friend, perhaps. It's a long story. She was the pet of someone I once knew. He abandoned her on- Oh!"  
She froze then, for she could just then sense two energy signals. One was Piccolo's. The other was-

" Zucchi!" She cried. " His power level! It's grown so much…"

Eager to go to them, she levitated in to the air.

" Do not worry! Dusa means to harm! Just don't show her any!" She told Bulma and Vegeta, before taking off.

*~*

Zucchi was nearly struck quite hard by Piccolo when during a sparring session, he stopped suddenly. However, he ducked, and moved away from the Namek. He stared in to the distance.

Piccolo watched him, wondering what he was doing. For a few moments, he simply gazed off in to the west, before a grin took over his face.

" Mother!" He cried.

" Huh?" The Namek froze, and tried to sense her energy. Sure enough, he soon felt it approaching them.

Within a minute or so, she arrived, and her son bolted in to her arms.

" Mother! I missed you!" He sobbed. " I worried about you so!"

Through her tears of joy, Kiku grinned.

" I missed you, too, my darling."  
Zucchi released himself from his mother's hold to look at her.

" You're all right!"  
A nod.

" Yes, of course. The hardest part of my journey was being away from Earth. But now I am back."

" Well, what did you find there?" The boy asked.

Kiku looked off towards the direction she came in.

" It's a surprise. Go back to Capsule Corp, and you'll find out. Besides…" She looked at Piccolo. " I need a word or two with your trainer."

Zucchi kissed his mother's cheek.

" Yes, mother."

And through the colors of the setting sun, he went off. The two adults watched him go, before finally looking at one another. They sat on a cliff for their talk. Deep down, Piccolo dreaded what Kiku had to say, should it have been something negative. From Vegeta, he'd had his share of annoyed Saiyans.

The female collected her thoughts for a few moments, to make sure she said the right things. She then began.

" You have truly proven yourself, Piccolo. I know now that I was wrong to doubt you and your word. You are a talented trainer. Zucchi's power level has increased dramatically… But I suppose you knew that- You trained him these past two weeks. Although I raised and trained him to be powerful, I never made that much effort in that short of time. Maybe I was a little too kind with him, being his mother. I must say, I am impressed. Thank you, Piccolo. Very much."

Piccolo nodded, relieved this was a relaxed moment between them. Kiku had had her turn saying something pleasant, and complementing to him, and in return, he had these sort of words to say to her in return.

" You've raised him well. And he was powerful when I started out with him. But his strength isn't his only good quality, you must know. He has every emotion he should have, and he's very smart. I enjoyed training with him…… In fact, I would like to continue training with him."

Kiku was surprised by this request. She looked at Piccolo, and watched the honesty in his eyes. In her head, she went over it. It perhaps wasn't such a horrible idea- That way she could train with Vegeta…

" I would have to ask Zucchi what he thought about this, but I am willing. You have earned my trust. In truth, I plan to train with my prince, and this would work out very well."

The Namek's heart leapt slightly.

" Good."  
Kiku smiled, glad to see that Piccolo had taken a liking to Zucchi. She sighed.

" Piccolo… Do you think that… It would be possible to put our short past behind us? Perhaps we should begin again." She held out a hand.

Piccolo looked from her face to her hand, finally, he clasped it in his. A truce had been made.

" I am glad we can begin again." Kiku told him, standing.

Powering up to fly, she started off.

" WAIT!" Came Piccolo's voice.

She turned to him.

" What is it?"

" Raditz…" He said. " … That's Zucchi's father, isn't it…" He'd gained the sudden urge to know how they had ended up together.

Kiku sat back down on the cliff. She hugged herself lightly and nodded.

" Yes… Isn't it obvious? Everyone who knew Raditz sees him every time they look at Zucchi. It pains me the most… Raditz is… It's difficult… Since we were born he was my dearest friend, and then my lover. I was not _in love _with him, though… A large part of it is that we were one another's way of forgetting about Frieza for the moment…"

Piccolo listened to her, and when he was done, he felt his heart sink with a certain emotion. He couldn't quite discern what it was, but if he didn't know any better, he would have said it was jealousy.

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N.: So? How is it so far?


	9. The Zoo, and Hearing From Fushu

****

Chapter Nine

Kiku and Vegeta settled down on the riverbank. The midday sun sat high in the sky. They had trained all morning, as they had done for the past month. From sunrise to sunset nearly every day, they worked.

Reaching in to the river, Kiku cupped her hands, and retrieved water- Cold and crystal clear. Bringing it to her lips, she drank deep, relishing its refreshing element. It was hot out that day, and the two Saiyans worked hard.

As Kiku caught her breath, she pulled her hair off of her neck, which had started to sweat from her dark locks attracting the sun. She ran on hand down the back of the appendage, cooling it with the remnants of water still on her hand.

Vegeta watched her. He could barely summon his memories of her as a child anymore. However, he still held the knowledge of who she once was- scared and orphaned. Now, her fears were gone, and she'd bore a child of her own.

Which sparked another train of thought in the Prince's mind…

" Is Zucchi making progress in his training with Piccolo?"

The two, done with their break, floated back up in to the air.

" He is." Kiku replied. " Piccolo is very good."  
Vegeta stretched.

" They quite took to one another… Kiku you do realize you know close to nothing about the Namek? The one who you let train your _son_. Think about it."

Kiku paused, halfway through her own stretch. Licking her lips, she thought about this briefly.

" You are right, Vegeta… I suppose I will have to do something about that fact."

*** 

Kiku stood on the ground, looking up at Piccolo and Zucchi train, She was pleasantly surprised, for they were rather good. It seemed they were attuned to one another perfectly.

They were completely engulfed in their sparring, and were oblivious to Kiku. She wouldn't interrupt- She knew better than to. She had far too much respect for warriors, and was far too interested in their display than to stop them.

Like Kiku and Vegeta, that pair trained from sunrise to sunset. Off in the distance, pink and purple colors were slowly creeping over the blue sky towards them, and the Saiyan female supposed the warriors would stop soon. And they did this, a few moments later. Only then did they become aware of the female's presence.

" Mother!" Zucchi exclaimed, and sunk down to the ground. " What are you doing here?"  
Kiku glanced at Piccolo, who had followed Zucchi's actions.

" Hello, my darling. Again, I need a word or two with Piccolo. Could you please meet me at home?"

The boy nodded.

" I will see you soon."

The two watched him go, then Kiku looked at Piccolo, who still watched Zucchi depart. Her eyes wandered over his body. He didn't wear his turban and cloak, and the female Saiyan had a better view to study his body. She looked at his powerful arms, and the pink spots on them, the pectoral muscles that were partially visible from the sink of his gi top. Sweat gathered on his body from the activity he engaged in with the environment. North from there was his face. For once, it wasn't a stern, angry look. Kiku couldn't figure out what she saw as she watched him look at her son, but what she saw, and came to realize, was that he was actually quite handsome. All other times she hadn't noticed this.

" Kiku…"

His voice snapped her thoughts in half and she shook her head momentarily.

" Yes?"

Piccolo raised en eyebrow.

" You wanted to speak with me?"

Kiku blushed slightly at her embarrassment.

" Yes… Piccolo, you see… I know only a bit about you. I know you were not always aligned with Kakarot and the others, and that they had to earn your trust. I know you trained Gohan as well… It's just… It seems you know more about me. The father of my child, at least a small portion of my past. You know of the bond I share with my son… I wish to know more about you. Vegeta brought this to my attention, that I know nearly nothing about your past."

Piccolo crossed his arms.

" Do you listen to everything he tells you?"

Kiku chuckled.

" Oh, no. I'm much too stubborn to do that."  
The Namek looked at her for a few moments, then smirked in amusement. The Saiyan tossed her hair back a bit and smiled at him.

" I did wonder if you Nameks held any bit of humor within you."

Piccolo shrugged.

" Our senses of humor aren't our strongest personality trait. But yeah, I guess they exist… So what, do you want to hear my life story or what?"

She nodded.

" I do. Or the important parts, anyway. But not now. Not here… Zucchi likes animals, so tomorrow, I'm taking him to the zoo. Come with us. We can talk there. I'm sorry, to interrupt your training, though."

Piccolo nodded.

" It's all right… But what about Vegeta?"

Kiku shook her head.

" You must think that because he is my Prince, I let Vegeta dictate my life. But no one does that besides me."

__

So she's a free spirit, huh? Piccolo thought. _Good. I like that._

" … I'll come tomorrow."

***

Piccolo landed before the front door of Capsule Corp, attempting to remember why he'd agreed to go to the zoo. But as he rang the doorbell, a device which he had at first not understood, he remembered who his companions were, and supposed it was because he would most likely enjoy their company.

A few moments later, Kiku opened the door. Piccolo's eyes widened a bit.

She hadn't been wearing her usual Saiyan armor. Bulma had taken her shopping, for she had no 'earth clothes', and now she wore shorts and a tank top, exposing a good deal of her body to him. He could now see her long, slender legs, and round breasts.

Kiku noticed his eyes traveling over her body.

" What is it?" She laughed. " I don't wear my Saiyan armor all the time."

Piccolo, speechless said nothing.

" Hello, Piccolo!"  
Zucchi had come running up, and now shouted this at the Namek.

" Hey." He smiled down at the Saiyan boy. " How's it going, Zucchi?"

" Fine."

Piccolo nodded.

" Good." He looked at Kiku. " Ready to go?"

*

One of the first things that made Kiku decide she liked Earth was the weather. She'd never been on a planet that had seasons before, and to her they were rather pleasant. Over the years, she'd grown used to being cold, Planet Vegeta and Dromlonn were far from their galaxy's suns, but she much rather preferred days like the one on which they went to the park.

The sun was shining brightly, and in the trees, pigeons chirped. Kiku at first hadn't really taken to the sun very much, for in her Saiyan armor, it had always made her sweat. In shorts and a tank, though, she was very comfortable.

Kiku, Zucchi and Piccolo rested in the food court. They had gone through half of the zoo before the Saiyans got hungry. Kiku and her son were so interested in the Earth animals, that the female forgot to speak with the Namek. But as she gave Zucchi money to get food, she finally remembered.

" You must think that I am dumb. We came here for a reason, so that you could tell me about your past, and all my interest has been in the animals."  
Piccolo shrugged.

" It's all right. But now that we're on the topic, what exactly do you want to know?"  
Kiku thought for a few moments.

" Just your story, I suppose. Not all that much, and nothing that's not important. What you think I should know."

" All right." He told her. " Hmm… Well, Nameks hatch from eggs. As I grew up, I wasn't they way I am now. I was evil, for a long time. I guess the point when I started to turn around was the first time I fought with Goku agai-" He paused there, for he didn't want to upset Kiku with the reminded of Raditz' death. " Yeah, when I fought with Goku. After that, I started to train Gohan. There was something about him. He actually cared for me. No one had ever done that before… Well, time went on, and I found myself Goku's ally time and again. Heh… Now we're friends. Funny how things can change, huh?"

Kiku had been paying full attention. She now responded.

" Funny, perhaps. You were once evil? I was the same, but you must have known that. I'm a Saiyan. Although, even in the past, I was never like the others. I valued my comrades strongly. However, that didn't keep me from being a ruthless killer. But eventually, I saw a better road… But it _is_ tough to make that drastic of a change, is it not?"

Piccolo looked up at the sky, where the cable cars trailed over the park.

" Yeah…"

Kiku looked towards the line, were Zucchi stood.

" Emotion turned you, as well?"  
He followed her gaze to her son.

" It did. Friendship, really. Even love, the kind I got from Gohan."

It was then that Kiku's trust for Piccolo grew then. Because their personalities had been altered in similar ways, she shared some of his perspective on life. Through this, she knew that he would keep his compassion, for it had shaken him so much, and he'd seen its true power. Kiku knew betrayal wasn't something Piccolo would engage in.

" Thank you, Piccolo."

When he looked at her, he had a confused look on his face.

" What for?"

" For telling me all of that."

He rested his forearm on the table.

" You have more trust for me now, don't you?"

She nodded, slightly surprised at how well he understood.

" I do. And that is very important to me."

Zucchi returned to the table then. He set the tray down and sat next to his mother. She smiled, and kissed the top of his head, then began on her hamburger. The instinctual Saiyan bloodlust she kept only by her blood made her quite often a meat eater.

Piccolo had watched her kiss her son. He thought of how she was so much more than he thought she was. The moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd seen a baneful Saiyan, such as the one Vegeta had been. But now the Namek knew she was a mother- Loving, caring and beautiful.

He smiled.

__

…She's something.

***

That night, when Kiku checked her messages, she found that there was a new one from Fushu. The Saiyan froze. She was almost afraid to open it, for messages in the past from Zeoola hadn't always been pleasant. But in the end, curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the message.

__

Dear Kiku,

Hello! If you have been wondering about us, dear, we are all fine. Things on Zeoola are more or less back to normal, all thanks to you. The people of the planet are recovering nicely, and things are much more cheerful.

You are the greatest hero Zeoola has ever known. Everywhere you look there is a lovely picture of you! And to think- All you did was promise your friendship and loyalty to Dusa.

Now I do wonder how things are going with that strange cat. You did_ tell me that things between she and the… Earthians? Or perhaps it's Earthlings would be all right… Is this indeed the way things have gone? I do hope so._

How is Zucchi? You mentioned to me that while you were here, he was training with a creature that of the species that was of the Planet Namek. Is that going well?

As you can see, I think of you quite often. Respond soon, Raven-hair!

All the love in my heart,

Fushu

Kiku smiled as she finished the end of the letter. _Always fussing over me…_ She thought to herself of Fushu. _The dear._ She filed the message in to the folder in which she stored the messages from Fushu, and sat back, staring at the desktop. Bulma had fiddled with her laptop, and fiddled with her laptop- Doubling the memory, and such, and had taken a digital picture of Zucchi for the wallpaper.

As her sons smiled at her from the screen, she smiled back, and began to collect her thought for a message back to Fushu, in which she would answer the Zeoolan's questions. When she had just about finished her train of thought, Vegeta entered the dining room.

The Prince knew that Kiku wasn't interested in the technology of Earth, save the gravity room, and that the only time she used her laptop was when she needed to communicate with Zeoola, so he knew she was writing or reading a message involved with them.

" Are your little friends in peril again?" He asked, going over to the refrigerator.

Although his back was to her as he leaned in to the now open appliance, Kiku sent him a dirty look.

" For your information, Vegeta, they're just fine." She responded. Her answer held a bit of cheek in it, something she would not have done long ago. However, since Kiku's arrival on Earth, they had grown close enough that sarcasm and such had grown to be something they expected during their conversations.

" Well, contact them, and inform them they need to become a race that can defend themselves."

Kiku shook her head.

" I will do no such thing. I quite admire the way they are."

Vegeta pulled out a container of chicken drumsticks.

" Where is their honor in putting their hope in others?"

The female looked out the window. In a large pen in the backyard of Capsule Corp, Dusa was kept. She was prowling around, poking at the food she'd half eaten.

" Their honor is in being kind-hearted people, and helping others that they can."

He sniffed at this and began eating the drumsticks right out of the Tupperware, on the counter.

" Yes, but this gets them nowhere when they are threatened."

Kiku sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew Vegeta didn't intend to let his point go.

" Perhaps we can move on to another subject?"

The Prince munched on the meat, and eyed her.

" Ah." He said finally, his mouth full. " You and Zucchi and the Namek all went to look at the animals, as if you haven't seen any before. Are you going to let Zucchi train with Piccolo further?"

The female nodded.

" I am. He's just very… Trustworthy in my view… Vegeta, what are your views on Piccolo?"

He swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

" What am I supposed to say to that?"

Kiku shrugged her shoulders slightly, the silken hair that rested on her shoulder sliding off to rest at her back.

" You and he have things in common, you know."

Vegeta stared at her. He then pulled a piece of meat off the bone with his teeth in a rather unattractive way.

" _What_ things in common? He is a Namek- I am a Saiyan. We are warriors, that is all!"

" He is a lot like us, Vegeta! His evil ways are no more, because people have cared for him!"

Vegeta pounded his fist on the table, and opened his mouth to speak. However, he seemed to not be able to find words to express his thoughts. Finally, he simply stormed out of the room.

Kiku watched him go. She knew Vegeta. She knew he'd never admit to being changed by emotion. But since she knew it for herself, it didn't matter.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: So? I know, not much happened. But some will…

Next: What will happen next with Kiku and Piccolo?


End file.
